Ardamos
by hitomi-G
Summary: Masamune decidió que la mejor forma de olvidarse de Ritsu era acostarse con otros, pero poco después descubre la razón por la cual aquél amor perdido siempre rechazaba a todos quienes pretendían enamorarlo y renace en él una nueva esperanza de conquistarlo. ¿Podrá hacerlo sin poner en duda su reputación y sin revelar a sus conocidos el secreto que guarda el joven al que ama? (AU).
1. El secreto que lo inició todo

_**ARDAMOS**_

_**Capítulo 1: El secreto que lo inició todo**_

Tras haber dejado los obsequios sobre su escritorio el hombre se encaminó al perchero donde todos los empleados de su departamento dejaban los abrigos al llegar. Rebuscó con cuidado en uno de los bolsillos laterales hasta dar por fin con una pluma. Luego de cogerla regresó a su escritorio y anotó la dirección que su ordenador mostraba en la pantalla, además de hacer una copia sencilla del plano para llegar ahí.

\- ¿Sigues por aquí Takano? – la voz de su colega le regresó a la realidad. Se había quedado mirando fijamente la fotografía del lugar en el ordenador. Una construcción pequeña de dos pisos. El de abajo era un bar, pero era el de arriba el que le interesaba al hombre.

\- Sí, pero ya estaba por irme.

\- ¡Vaya! Sí que eres dedicado. La mayoría faltaría al trabajo el día de su cumpleaños, pero tú vienes todo el año sin importar la fecha. Jamás te he visto tomar vacaciones tampoco.

Era 25 de diciembre, y no se suponía que nadie debiera trabajar ese día, pero en la compañía editorial en la que él trabajaba no se respetaban los días festivos. Los únicos días de asueto oficiales en la compañía era el día del cumpleaños de cada trabajador y sus respectivas vacaciones, que duraban dos semanas y se les daba una vez al año.

\- Es porque todo el departamento y el progreso que hemos hecho se vendrían abajo si llegara a faltar un solo día, Kisa.

\- ¡Qué poca fe nos tienes! ¿Cuánto tiempo hemos trabajado juntos?

\- El suficiente para estar seguro de que, en efecto, eso es lo que pasaría.

Conversaron unos minutos más antes de despedirse. Takano tomó las cajitas de obsequios que había recibido y las guardó todas dentro de los bolsillos de su abrigo. Después ordenó su escritorio y revisó el trabajo que había para hacer al día siguiente. Satisfecho por su desempeño se dio la media vuelta, tomó su sombrero de copa y se lo puso; y se encaminó a la salida.

\- ¡Ay!

Debido a que el sombrero estaba inclinado hacia el frente no se había percatado del joven que entraba al mismo tiempo que él se disponía a salir. Inclinó la cabeza en gesto de disculpa y murmuró un "lo siento" antes de volver a erguirse.

\- Ah, no, fue culpa mía, Takano-san.

El joven se había agachado a recoger un papel que se le había caido al suelo al momento del choque, y su cabellera castaña le cayó hacia el frente tapandole la cara. Takano se inclinó para levantarlo antes que él, y terminó tocando la mano del chico por accidente cuando ambos estiraron los dedos para coger el folio.

El joven levantó la mirada, dejando apenas entrever sus ojos color aceituna detrás del flequillo que se le había desacomodado. Tras la expresión de incomodidad que había gesticulado, retiró rápidamente la mano tras tomar el papel del suelo.

\- Gracias

\- Descuida, no hay problema.

Takano no dejó pasar desapercibida la mirada de rechazo en el rostro del joven, pero aun así no quería desaprovechar una oportunidad como esa, puesto que casi nunca se lo encontraba a solas. Le esperó en la entrada de la oficina y cuando el chico pasó a su lado despidiéndose, le habló.

\- Hace mucho que quiero invitarte a unas copas. Siempre te ves tan ocupado llevando mensajes de un departamento a otro, tienes que relajarte. ¿Qué dices? ¿Irías conmigo por un trago? Podríamos hablar de los viejos tiempos mientras estamos en ello y…

\- No – el chico respondió con firmeza y determinación. – Lo siento, Takano-san, pero estoy muy ocupado ahora. Además, no me interesa nada hablar sobre cosas del pasado contigo. Espero comprendas. Si me disculpas, yo me retiro, tengo cosas que hacer.

"_Me lo imagi__naba"_

Y es que no era la primera vez que el chico rechazaba una invitación suya. Vaya, no era la primera ni la última vez que rechazaba la invitación de _cualquiera_. Era obvio que en la compañía varios trabajadores intentaban pretenderlo, pero por más que se esforzaran, el chico simplemente parecía no tener interés alguno en ninguno de ellos. Para empeorar las cosas, parecía que le había dado por rechazar a Takano de una manera más directa y fría que a las demás personas, pero no podia culpársele por ello. Takano Masamune había sido, después de todo, su novio durante la preparatoria. Por supuesto, nadie en la compañía estaba al corriente de esa información, así que simplemente interpretaban la cruel negativa del muchacho como una reacción ante la prolongada insistencia del editor en jefe.

Suspirando, Takano Masamune emprendió la marcha hacia el exterior del edificio procurando seguir una ruta larga para evitar toparse con el chico nuevamente. En su mente, imágenes del muchacho le inundaban los pensamientos, y su nombre hacía eco cada pocos segundos en su interior.

De tez pálida, mirada ingenua, cabello lacio y castaño, largas pestañas y complexión delgada; Onodera Ritsu era como le llamaban a aquella creatura que parecía creación divina. Tanto hombres como mujeres caían rendidos ante el atractivo del chico. Además, tenía una personalidad de lo más única. Era trabajador, dedicado, honesto y educado; pero además se le conocía por ser serio y lucir un ceño fruncido como ningún otro en la compañía. A primera vista daba el aspecto de ser una persona difícil de tratar, pero conforme se le iba conociendo, la gente se quedaba maravillada con su forma de ser.

Todo lo contrario era Takano Masamune, un hombre alto, apuesto, de cabello negro y ojos color avellana que en seguida se ganaba a la gente debido a su buen trato, pero que era solo una fachada, porque solo las personas que realmente lo conocían sabían que muy en el fondo era un hombre manipulador y arrogante. Y entre el puñado de personas que conocían esa faceta de su personalidad, estaba Onodera Ritsu.

Estaba esperando a que el semáforo para peatones cambiara de color cuando le pareció divisar una silueta conocida al otro lado de la acera. ¿Acaso su imaginación le estaba gastando una broma? Probablemente sí, se dijo, pues la silueta que había supuestamente reconocido era la del chico de cabello castaño y ojos verdes que acababa de rechazarlo por última vez.

Cuando la luz finalmente cambió a verde, cruzó la calle junto con las demás personas que habían aguardado a su lado. Durante el cruce no dejaba de pensar en Onodera Ritsu. Rebuscó entre los bolsillos de su abrigo hasta que encontró por debajo de una de las cajas de regalo un pequeño papel. Lo escrutó por varios segundos y luego miró el señalamiento de calle que tenía más próximo. Ya no estaba lejos de su destino. Guardando nuevamente el papel en su abrigo, reemprendió la marcha hasta adentrarse a una zona bastante oscura y apartada del resto de la ciudad en donde muy pocos peatones circulaban, y donde todos ellos parecían guardar peligrosos secretos.

Hizo memoria mientras observaba las construcciones y pequeños edificios hasta toparse con el de la fotografía que había estado observando una hora antes en su oficina. Decidido se encaminó hacia él y subió las escaleras a la segunda planta. Tocó la puerta cuidadosamente y esperó hasta que le abrió la puerta una chica que vestía ropa parecida a la que usaban las chicas en los cabarets de las películas americanas y francesas que había visto. Los labios de ella estaban coloreados de un llamativo color rojo y sus ojos estaban sombreados de color verde aceituna. Sus pechos sobresalían un poco por la parte de arriba del corsé que llevaba puesto, y además caminaba con gracia a pesar de los altísimos tacones de aguja que portaba.

\- Muy buenas noches, guapo. Bienvenido al cabaret "Rubí" – le saludó mientras lo guiaba hacia el escritorio de la recepción. - ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted?

\- ¿Ofrecen algún servicio de compañía por la noche entera?

\- Ofrecemos nuestro servicio por hora, caballero. ¿Le apetece un hombre o una mujer?

\- Me da igual.

\- Bien, veré qué tengo disponible.

Masamune notó como varios rostros, femeninos y masculinos, comenzaron a asomarse hacia el vestíbulo a la espera. Mientras la chica en el escritorio de recepción revisaba algo en su ordenador, Masamune le dio vueltas a la resolución a la que había llegado.

Ya estaba harto. Parecía que nada de lo que intentara funcionaría para atraer a Onodera Ritsu de nuevo hacia sus brazos. Es más, parecía que con cada intento lo único que lograba era alejarlo de él. Esa noche estaba cumpliendo ya sus treinta años de edad, y al ver que no tenía esperanzas de que el chico quisiera sentar cabeza con él, y al haberse resignado a que no importaba lo que hiciera, tampoco podia encontrar la manera de enamorarse de nadie más; Takano Masamune optó por llevar la vida fácil de un lobo solitario en busca de compañías nocturnas esporádicas para saciar sus necesidades eróticas.

\- Esta noche tenemos a cuatro damas y dos caballeros disponibles. Por hora son 7000 yenes con cualquiera de las mujeres y de los hombres. Tenemos otra compañía disponible, sin embargo, es mercancía especial y su precio es más elevado. Si lo que busca es saciar su libido cualquiera de nuestros chicos o chicas puede cumplirle satisfactoriamente, pero si lo que desea es despertar todo su potencial y deseo y liberar toda su frustración sexual, entonces nuestro otro chico es más recomendable. Además con él no hay tiempo límite a menos que esté aquí la encargada.

\- ¿De cuánto estamos hablando?

\- De 12,200 yenes, caballero. ¿Qué elige?

\- Le pagaré una hora de servicio con una de las señoritas. Si no me satisface simplemente buscaré a otra, ¿es eso posible?

\- Claro, siempre y cuando pague de nuevo el precio estipulado.

Masamune dejó la primera paga sobre el escritorio, y después de que la chica contara el dinero llamó con el dedo a una de las mujeres que se había acercado a curiosear.

\- Ángel, te encargo al caballero, por favor.

La llamada Ángel se aproximó a Masamune y le condujo a través de un pasillo que estaba detrás de unas cortinas de tela color granate jalándole juguetonamente de la corbata. Llegaron por fin a la habitación que la chica ocupaba y entraron a ella echándole la llave. Ángel le ofreció un trago de Whisky a Masamune, quien lo aceptó de buen gusto y lo bebió rápidamente, con el propósito de embriagarse lo más pronto posible. Algunas copas después la chica estaba sentada a horcajadas sobre el regazo de Masamune desabotonándole la camisa de manga larga, mientras él recorría los muslos de la muchacha con ambas manos. Al parecer ella lo disfrutaba, pues no se resistía a dejar escapar algún que otro gemido bajo de placer ante el roce de los dedos largos de Masamune.

\- Tal parece que hoy estoy de suerte – dijo ella. – Muy raras veces me toca alguien que logre complacerme verdaderamente. Has de tener mucha experiencia, ¿no guapo?

Masamune sonrió con picardía y hundió el rostro entre los senos de la prostituta, perdiéndose entre la mezcla de sentimientos encontrados con los que se debatía y los efectos del alcohol.

Horas más tarde había estado ya con tres de las mujeres del cabaret, y rumores sobre él se esparcían entre los empleados del lugar. Cada vez que salía de una habitación había una fila de voluntarios a ser el o la próximo o próxima. Esto le pareció muy divertido a Masamune, pero después de haber estado con el primero de los hombres se quedó sin efectivo y las demás tuvieron que quedarse con las ganas de pasar un rato con él.

Se disculpó con ellas y prometió regresar al día siguiente con suficiente efectivo e incluso tarjetas de crédito para poder pasar un rato con todos.

Repitió la misma acción cada noche al salir del trabajo como por una semana entera. Debido a la discreción que debía mantener pidió que sus datos en el cabaret fueran tratados con la mayor confidencialidad, así que ninguna de las chicas o chicos con quienes se acostaba sabía su nombre, de dónde era o donde trabajaba. En el trabajo siguió rindiendo frutos igual que siempre, y nadie parecía notar cambio alguno en él aparte de la fingida indiferencia que le dirigía a Onodera cuando se lo topaba en algún pasillo o cuando debía firmar uno de los mensajes que le llevaba. Del mismo modo, Onodera Ritsu no parecía ajeno al cambio de actitud de su antiguo pretendiente puesto que al principio le había formulado preguntas como: "¿Estás enojado conmigo?" o "¿Tanto así me detestas?", pero al poco tiempo ya se había adaptado a la nueva falta de interacción con él y hasta parecía más tranquilo de que no lo estuviera molestando todo el día.

No fue sino hasta la segunda semana cuando Masamune empezó a sentir los estragos de su nueva vida. Había comenzado a seducir, no solo a las mujeres y hombres de compañía del cabaret "Rubí", sino también a sus colegas del trabajo, especialmente a las mujeres, quienes eran las que caían más fácilmente ante sus engaños. Le habían llamado la atención ya varias veces por desacato y acoso sexual, y su integridad y valor en el trabajo se veían afectados. Decidió ponerle fin a esa cadena de auto-tortura yendo al cabaret y ordenando que le llevaran algo especial con lo cual no se hubiese acostado hasta el momento.

Así fue que Takano Masamune prefirió pagar aquella noche los más de 12,000 yenes que costaba la hora con la súper atracción del cabaret. Pensó que haciéndolo liberaría toda su frustración como mejor le pareciera, y que si tenía éxito su recientemente descubierta ninfomanía se vería lo suficientemente satisfecha como para no volver a tener relaciones sexuales con nadie por un tiempo.

Utilizó un préstamo que había hecho en un banco hacía ya algún tiempo porque andaba corto de capital y la noche de año nuevo regresó al cabaret. Se sentía tranquilo. Ni siquiera parecía nervioso o ansioso como al resto de los clientes que había visto pagar por el servicio "especial". Era como si su cuerpo y mente hubiesen predicho antes que él lo que iba a ocurrirle en cuanto pagara y siguiera a la joven recepcionista hasta el fondo del pasillo donde tenían cerrada con llave la última puerta.

Para su sorpresa, detrás de aquella puerta estaba la cocina y más al fondo había otras escaleras en el techo, que llevaban a una especie de puerta trampilla detrás de la cual se encontraba el ático. La recepcionista le dijo que ya podia entrar, que su compañía de esa noche ya había sido avisada y estaba esperándolo. Solo en ese momento Masamune tuvo la sensación de que hacía algo incorrecto y tragó saliva. Miró de reojo la cocina y notó a una chica de cabello largo y ondulado que le miraba con algo parecido a resentimiento y preocupación. Ella notó que le observaba y desvió la vista hacia la cebolla que estaba picando.

\- Lo siento, ella no está disponible para servicio, caballero.

\- No es eso. ¿Acaso no escuchará lo que ocurra aquí arriba?

\- Ah, no se preocupe por eso. Las paredes son en contra de ruido aquí, para hacer de la experiencia algo más… privado.

La chica se relamió los labios con gusto luego de pronunciar la última palabra y le indicó nuevamente que subiera. Masamune notó un ligero temblor en los dedos cuando se sujetó de la escalera que le estaban ofreciendo. En su mente un recuerdo de la preparatoria había reaparecido momentáneamente. Subió lentamente debatiéndose entre hacerlo o no. Hasta ese momento había logrado apartar de su mente todo pensamiento relacionado con Onodera Ritsu mientras se acostaba con otras personas, pero por alguna razón esa noche no se sentía tranquilo. Se dio cuenta de que eso que sentía era culpa, y probablemente esa culpa se debía a que sentía que engañaba a Onodera. ¿Por qué no había sentido eso antes, entones? Se preguntó si era por el secretismo del momento o por el hecho de que le habían asegurado que jamás viviría una experiencia sexual semejante en ningún otro lado. Para él la mejor experiencia que había tenido hasta el momento la había tenido mientras hacía el amor en la preparatoria por primera vez con Onodera y probablemente era la probabilidad de que algo superara esa experiencia lo que le llenaba de temor.

"_Basta, no eres una colegiala enamorada. El idiota ni siquiera te voltea a ver. Es mejor así"._

Logró subir el último peldaño y entrar al ático que estaba bastante oscuro. La poca iluminación provenía de unas lámparas pequeñas en las esquinas que estaban cubiertas con seda roja para dar un ambiente misterioso al lugar. Cerró la trampilla del ático tras de sí y se dirigió a la cama que estaba al centro de la habitación. Se sorprendió de no encontrar a nadie esperando ahí como le habían dicho. Chasqueó la lengua y estuvo a punto de dar la media vuelta, hasta que sintió un tacto frío en la espalda y el pecho. Suspiró.

\- Finalmente. Acabemos con esto.

\- Sí, amo.

Sintió los dedos helados recorrer lentamente su pecho y luego su abdomen para ir a juguetear con el botón de sus vaqueros. Pero Masamune no pudo moverse para evitar que el chico desabotonara su pantalón o para impedir que deslizara el cierra hacia abajo. Estaba estupefacto. Reunió fuerza para deslizar su mano hacia la del chico y la jaló atrayéndolo hacia él de un jalón. Había escuchado antes esa voz. Comprobó que su sentido del oído no le había hecho una mala jugada cuando vio que tratando de zafarse de su agarre había un muchacho de cabello lacio y castaño que le revolvió el estómago al hablar.

\- Amo, eso duele. ¿Podría ser más gentil?

El chico dejó de forcejear y abrió los ojos para dirigir una sonrisa pícara a Masamune, pero retrocedió en cuanto lo reconoció. El editor por su parte no sabía qué decir. Ahí frente a él le miraban un par de ojos verdes y el cuerpo del muchacho estaba solo cubierto por una camisa de botones.

\- Ritsu…


	2. Los arrepentimientos de una época pasada

_**ARDAMOS JUNTOS**_

_**Capítulo 2: Los arrepentimientos de una época pasada**_

El nuevo año escolar apenas comenzaba, y Masamune ya quería ponerle fin. No era que sus notas fueran malas, o que no tuviera amigos; la simple idea de estar encerrado en el mismo salón de clases todos los días rodeado por los idiotas de sus compañeros le hacía replantearse la vida académica.

Por suerte para él, ese era ya su último año de preparatoria.

Siguiendo su rutina de los años anteriores, al terminar las clases se dirigía directo a la biblioteca de la escuela, porque si bien odiaba estar encerrado en esa institución educativa, odiaba aún más el hecho de tener que regresar a casa solo para escuchar a sus padres discutir y no dirigirle la palabra.

Esa primera semana de su último año de preparatoria en particular la recordaría muy claramente por los siguientes 12 años de su vida.

Había comenzado a leer la sección de clásicos de la literatura inglesa por esas fechas, y como no eran libros muy gruesos siempre lograba terminarlos en un día o dos. Ese jueves había terminado de leer un título romántico: _"Cumbres borrascosas"_. Había simpatizado con el personaje principal, Heathcliff, porque le pareció que era semejante a él, sin embargo estaba decepcionado del final tan estúpido que había tenido que sufrir el pobre hombre. No era como que Masamune no creyera en el amor ni nada por el estilo, pero hasta entonces jamás lo había experimentado y le parecía muy dudoso que alguien pudiese, literalmente, morir por amor como lo hizo el personaje de la novela.

Tenía un acuerdo con la bibliotecaria: por cada libro que leyera escribiría una pequeña reseña de lo que le hubiese parecido, a cambio de esto, él era el único estudiante que tenía permitido tomar más de los tres libros estipulados para préstamo domiciliario. Masamune no utilizaba ese servicio, pero se dijo a sí mismo que quizás en el futuro podría necesitarlo. Además escribir las reseñas lo entretenía por bastante tiempo.

Después de haber dejado escrita una reseña bastante neutral, Masamune le preguntó a la recepcionista si había algún título que le pudiera recomendar.

\- ¡Oh! ¿Por qué no le preguntas a ese pequeño kouhai de por allá? Parece tan ávido de la lectura como tú y nunca le he visto con un amigo por aquí. Creo que podrían llevarse bien.

La bibliotecaria no hubiese podido darle más al blanco ni aunque le hubiesen puesto una bola de cristal enfrente para predecir la relación que más tarde llevarían esos dos. Sin embargo; Masamune no fue a hablar con él en aquella ocasión.

El día que habló por primera vez con él fue un día inesperadamente lluvioso. Parecía como si el cielo no quisiera calmarse nunca, y para desgracia de Masamune, había sido una lluvia espontánea que no fue anunciada en las noticias. Como no había llevado paraguas o impermeable para protegerse, y pescar un resfriado a mediados de primavera estaba fuera de discusión; tomó un libro de uno de los estantes y buscó un lugar tranquilo en el cual pudiera sentarse a leer. Si bien había varios disponibles, el único asiento verdaderamente tranquilo era en la solitaria mesa donde el chico de cabello castaño pasaba la mayoría de sus tardes.

\- ¿Puedo sentarme aquí?

De haber sabido que aquella pregunta tan simple iba a ser el comienzo de su primera relación romántica justo en su último grado de preparatoria, jamás la hubiese hecho, o al menos eso era lo que él se decía cuándo, siendo un adulto, se lo reencontró y luchó por no seguir enamorado de él.

\- Adelante.

El chico ni siquiera había apartado la vista de su libro cuando le contestó. Eso llamó más la atención de Masamune. Por lo menos se había percatado de su presencia. Abrió entonces su libro en la página en que se había quedado y continuó su lectura.

\- ¿"El retrato de Dorian Gray"? Interesante elección. ¿Qué te parece?

Después de haberse revuelto el cerebro para comprender que era lo que pasaba en "La tempestad" de Hamlet, Masamune se había encontrado demasiado hastiado del silencio, y esto le había impulsado a hablarle al menor.

\- Es interesante, pero aún no logro terminarlo…

Su respuesta había sido de lo más ordinaria, y Masamune se preguntó si todo en aquél chico sería igual de ordinario y monótono. Pronto descubrió que no. Luego de ese día comenzaron a frecuentarse más seguido, y sin haberse dado cuenta habían terminado por desarrollar sentimientos demasiado afectuosos el uno por el otro. No pasó mucho tiempo después para que el menor se le confesara.

Al principio Masamune no podía creerlo. Tenía claro que se sentía fuertemente atraído al chico, y definitivamente no era solo una atracción amistosa, pero nunca se esperó que al otro le pasara lo mismo. Además, comparado con él, era una persona demasiado fría y estoica, sin mencionar que ambos eran hombres. No lograba imaginarse qué era lo que había visto en él. A pesar de todo eso, la confesión llevó al inicio de la relación, relación que dejó muchos arrepentimientos en el corazón de Masamune.

Cuando se veían no hacían más que hablar de libros. Autores, reseñas, nuevas publicaciones; todo aquello que estuviera relacionado con la literatura era lo que les mantenía con un tema de conversación. Nunca hablaron de cosas triviales y generalmente Masamune escuchaba y asentía de vez en cuando porque era Ritsu quien hablaba.

Ritsu.

No estaba seguro de por qué, pero Masamune amaba su nombre. Era sencillo de pronunciar, y cada vez que lo decía sentía que algo en su interior se removía alegremente. Muchas veces hizo bromas acerca de su nombre, comparándolo con el de una conocida marca de galletas americanas, y el chico se enojaba por ello. Masamune aceptó mucho tiempo después que de no haber sido por aquellas bromas y su frío comportamiento hacia él, tal vez la relación entre ellos no hubiese terminado de la manera en que terminó.

Pero la disfrutó mientras duró. No mostraba sus emociones, su expresión seria y de aburrimiento siempre ensombrecían su rostro y su escasez de palabras tampoco era de mucha ayuda, pero dentro de él sentía una tranquilidad que no había sentido en mucho tiempo. Además, a Ritsu no parecían molestarle todas esas cosas.

Avanzaron mucho durante el primer mes de relación. Como Masamune no era de muchas palabras, había terminado por deprimir un poco al chico al principio, pero Ritsu se recompuso cuando Masamune le dio su primer beso. Había sido fugaz, pero ambos sintieron los labios ajenos con claridad. Cuando nadie miraba, Masamune entrelazaba sus dedos con los de Ritsu por unos segundos, y a veces le daba un tierno beso en la frente como despedida. En efecto, Takano Masamune no era un experto en el arte de expresar sus sentimientos con palabras, pero hacía todo lo posible por transmitirlos por medio de acciones. Fue así como al inicio de su segundo mes juntos, Ritsu le entregó su virginidad en un intento desesperado por mantenerlo a su lado.

No se había ofrecido a hacerlo ni nada por el estilo, simplemente pasó. Ritsu no estaba al tanto de la situación familiar de su novio, por lo que inocentemente aceptó visitar su casa sin saber que sus padres no estarían en ella. Comenzaron por ver una película, durante la cual Masamune se fue acercando cada vez más al chico. Ritsu lo notó y comenzó a sentirse algo nervioso, pero no dijo nada al respecto. Poco después, Masamune le robó un beso, el primer beso apasionado entre ellos y en la vida del joven estudiante de preparatoria, Onodera Ritsu. Se sintió incómodo por no saber cómo devolverlo, pero hizo el intento, y su intento encendió la chispa. Minutos más tarde, Ritsu luchaba por mantener su cuerpo bajo control y se preguntaba qué era lo que debía hacer. Por suerte para él, Masamune tenía experiencia y lo fue guiando durante todo el transcurso de la tarde y parte de la noche. Cuando menos lo esperaba, Ritsu se atrevió a llamarlo por su nombre por primera vez.

\- Masamune… senpai.

Aquellas palabras y voz se quedaron grabadas para siempre en la memoria del mayor. Al crecer se preguntó si eso habría sido lo que le impidió enamorarse de alguien más durante el transcurso de los años. Ya nada le importaba, porque lo tenía a él.

Cerca de terminar el segundo mes de su relación tuvieron su primera discusión. Masamune había llegado de mal humor a la escuela debido a una pelea entre sus padres. No quería ver a nadie que no fuera Ritsu, y durante todo el día se la pasó ignorando a profesores y alumnos. Cuando finalmente terminaron las clases de ese día se apresuró a la biblioteca, donde se sorprendió de no encontrar al muchacho. Le preguntó a la bibliotecaria si lo había visto, y ella le contestó que una chica había ido a buscarlo y se lo había llevado a algún lugar, pero que no había alcanzado a escuchar dónde.

Masamune esperó con impaciencia, pero Ritsu no aparecía. Comenzó a leer sin él pero no lograba concentrarse en la lectura. Se sentía fatal y deseaba verlo más que cualquier otra cosa. En su impaciencia salió de la biblioteca mal encarado por la espera y buscó por todos los lugares posibles a su novio. Cuando lo encontró su ira fue tanta que no pudo contenerse.

Una chica, de largo cabello castaño y ondulado lo llamaba por su nombre mientras le hablaba con dulzura acerca de un chico que le gustaba. Masamune recordaba haber pensado que Ritsu debía tener la cabeza llena de aire por no haber comprendido que se refería a él hasta que la chica por fin dejó de dar rodeos y le dijo directamente:

\- Me gustas, Ricchan.

Pero no fue eso lo que provocó la pelea que más adelante tuvieron, sino la osadía de la chica que se aproximó y le besó los labios como si el hacerlo no hubiese sido la gran cosa. Y el que Ritsu simplemente la apartara gentilmente hirió el orgullo del otro joven.

Ese día Ritsu fue a encontrarse con él a la biblioteca como siempre, pero no logró encontrarlo. Se preguntó si seguiría en su salón, pero entonces se dio cuenta de que no tenía idea de cuál era la clase en la que estaba. De hecho, ¿cuánto sabía de él? Podía recitar de memoria citas que le gustaban de libros, o sus autores favoritos, pero eso era todo, no parecían tener otra cosa en común y nunca hablaban de nada más. Al no poder encontrarlo se rindió y se fue a casa. Había pensado que quizá se había enfermado y faltó a clases, así que a mitad del camino dio la media vuelta y cambió de dirección para ir a visitarlo.

Poco después se lamentó de haberlo hecho.

Llegó al portón y entró atravesando el pequeño jardín de la entrada. Masamune le había dado permiso de hacerlo, y Ritsu ya se había convencido de que vivía solo. Al llegar a la puerta no tuvo el valor de tocar, pues al otro lado se podía escuchar una discusión entre dos adultos. Sin saber qué otra cosa hacer, huyó del lugar.

Cuando finalmente se vieron de nuevo, Masamune actuaba más frío que de costumbre. El silencio que mantenían erra más incómodo que el de las veces anteriores, e incluso los esfuerzos de Ritsu por iniciar una conversación eran infructuosos, porque solo obtenía respuestas monosilábicas.

\- ¿Estás de mal humor por… lo que ocurre entre tus padres?

Masamune lo miró mal encarado. Ritsu contuvo la respiración y cerró los ojos esperando un sermón o algo por el estilo.

\- ¿Fuiste a mi casa?

\- Eh, sí, lo siento, supongo que debí haberte avisado. Es solo que no te vi ese día y pensé que tal vez te habías enfermado o algo… - Ritsu titubeaba.

\- No tenías que hacerlo – la mirada de Masamune se había suavizado, pero no veía a Ritsu directamente.

\- No pude evitarlo, te guardas todo para ti mismo y no puedo evitar preocuparme.

\- Y hablando de eso – le interrumpió Masamune - ¿hay algo que tú quieras decir?

\- ¿Eh? No, nada en particular.

Masamune cerró los puños bajo la mesa e intentó contenerse. Ritsu había dejado de hablar y el silencio se hacía más y más denso a cada instante. El menor se llenó de ansiedad y comenzó a reír con nerviosismo a fin de esconder su incomodidad.

\- ¿Qué es tan gracioso? – Masamune no alzó la voz, pero su tono definitivamente era antipático. - Ya veo lo que ocurre. Te sientes con el derecho de interferir en mi vida privada, pero ¡ni siquiera intentas incluirme en la tuya! ¡Vaya que te importo!

\- ¿Pero qué…?

\- No te hagas el inocente. ¿Hasta cuándo planeabas ocultarme la confesión de esa chica? ¿O es que acaso no planeabas decirme nada en absoluto?

\- No, yo no…

Fueron largos minutos de discusión que terminaron en ambos chicos siendo expulsados de los alrededores de la escuela por el resto del día. Al final ninguno hizo las paces con el otro y se separaron a mitad del camino que usualmente seguían para ir a sus respectivas viviendas.

Al día siguiente Masamune esperó en donde siempre, pero Ritsu no apareció. Siguió esperando, día tras día, semana tras semana, pero en vano. Averiguó su salón de clases, pero al preguntar por él solo le dijeron que nunca volviera a mencionar su nombre. Así como si nada, Ritsu había desaparecido de su vida y Masamune permaneció años arrepintiéndose de todas sus faltas.

Pero, ¡cuán voluble podía ser el destino! Años después de haber perdido toda esperanza de encontrarlo, y habiendo pasado por muchos brazos tratando de olvidarlo, se lo encontró de nuevo cuando Ritsu empezó a trabajar como el chico del correo en la misma compañía editorial en la que él laboraba. Y Masamune no supo si ese destino había tratado de darle una segunda oportunidad de arreglar las cosas, o si solo lo había hecho en un acto de crueldad hacia él, porque Ritsu ya no lo miraba o trataba como antes. Se había vuelto más serio y su lengua más afilada, al menos cuando le hablaba a él. Y por mucho tiempo no comprendió que era lo que le había sucedido al estudiante que él conocía. Sin embargo; al conocer unos años después de su encuentro la situación que lo había cambiado de forma tan radical, se dispuso a reconquistarlo sin importar cuanto tiempo le llevara porque quería emendar sus faltas pasadas, porque quería recuperarlo a pesar de saber que nada sería igual entre ellos, porque lo amaba; y por sobre todas las cosas, porque quería salvarlo del mal que estaba viviendo.


	3. La determinación de un hombre

**_ARDAMOS_**

**_Capítulo 3: La determinación de un hombre_**

Takano daba vueltas por la poco iluminada habitación del cabaret con un cigarrillo entre los dientes y las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón. Era ya el tercer cigarrillo de la noche, y había ignorado a Ritsu cuando le recordó que estaba prohibido fumar en espacios cerrados. El hombre no había dicho ni una palabra, y el chico que esperaba en la cama se sentía más incómodo por ese silencio que por habérselo encontrado en aquel lugar. Revolvió las sábanas y se cubrió con ellas el delgado y pálido cuerpo. Masamune ni siquiera había intentado tocarlo. Se sentía verdaderamente perturbado por aquella visión del muchacho actuando complacientemente erótico. No sabía qué pensar. ¿El acto de mensajero despistado de la compañía era solo una fachada? ¿Acaso esta era la verdadera naturaleza de Onodera Ritsu?

\- Oye, ¿vas a hacer algo o qué?

Takano viró iracundo hacia donde él estaba. Escupió el cigarrillo al suelo y lo pisó hasta apagarlo. Luego de observar al semidesnudo joven por unos instantes, habló.

\- Así que, Onodera, he descubierto tu pequeño secreto. ¿Qué podrías hacer para asegurarte de que mantendré la boca cerrada? ¡Ah! Acabo de recordar que ya pagué la tarifa. Supongo que podría divertirme un poco contigo.

\- ¡No te acerques!

\- ¿No me preguntaste hace un momento si iba a hacer algo? Pues bien, vine por una razón y no pienso irme sin estar satisfecho.

Ritsu se puso de pie rápidamente y corrió hacia la esquina de la habitación para tomar una jarra de agua que estaba sobre el buró. Tenía la firme intención de arrojar su contenido al editor si se aproximaba demasiado.

\- ¡No me refería a eso, idiota! ¡Te pregunté porque estabas demasiado callado! ¡Estoy tan sorprendido como tú, pero deberíamos aclarar la situación! ¡Que no te acerques dije!

El agua cayó sobre la cabeza de Masamune, empapándole el cabello y el rostro. Una risa que pronto se convirtió en carcajada brotó desde su pecho, y se detuvo tan súbitamente como había iniciado.

\- ¿Qué es lo que debemos aclarar? Para mí es bastante evidente. Onodera Ritsu se gana la vida vendiendo su cuerpo. ¡Vaya! Y yo que pensaba que te conocía bien. Tan enamorado estaba que no me di cuenta de nada. ¿Es por eso que eres tan popular entre los otros editores y trabajadores de la compañía? Dime, ¿a cuántos de ellos les has mostrado ese culo tuyo?

\- Ta... Takano-san, detente.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿No es lo que te gusta, puta?

Una limpia bofetada hizo que Takano Masamune se detuviera. Le empezó a arder la cara en donde la mano había arremetido en su contra. Observó a Onodera correr hacia una puerta al otro lado del ático, abrirla y sacar algo de ropa de ahí. Dejó que se vistiera sin decir nada, pero notó que su vestimenta era la misma que había llevado al trabajo más temprano ese día.

Sintiéndose derrotado, pero todavía increíblemente molesto, se sentó a la orilla de la cama meditando lo que debía de pasar. Onodera se aproximó a él lentamente y le ofreció una compresa helada para la mejilla enrojecida.

\- Lamento eso. Oye, deberías irte. No le diré a nadie lo que pasó, ¿de acuerdo? Solo guarda también el secreto.

Onodera se tranquilizó un poco cuando vio a Takano extender el brazo para tomar la compresa que le ofrecía, pero la soltó por accidente cuando en vez de tomar la compresa le rodeó la muñeca con fuerza.

\- Necesito un trago.

Onodera se acercó a un gabinete que estaba empotrado en la pared y de él sacó una copa y una botella de whisky.

\- Supongo que esto estará bien – masculló examinando la botella.

Takano se bebió el contenido de la copa y pidió que la rellenara. Tras la tercera servida dijo que ya estaba bien, y se incorporó.

\- Supongo que puedo guardar el secreto - dijo.

Onodera le observó caminar hacia la trampilla y voltear a verlo. En su mirada se escondía un gran pesar que hizo que el chico se sintiera mal.

\- Espera. Dices que pagaste por el servicio, ¿no? Me sentiría mal si te fueras así nada más... - titubeó el castaño.

Lo siguiente que Takano supo fue que, de un momento a otro, el chico se había aproximado a él y le había plantado un beso en la boca para luego retirarse unos pasos ocultando su incomodidad.

\- Vuelva pronto, amo - dijo aproximándose a un teléfono y hablando por el auricular.

\- Cruel.

Takano descendió las escaleras hasta llegar de nuevo a la cocina. Hizo un gesto de despedida a la muchacha que había visto antes y siguió caminando hacia la salida. Durante la semana que le siguió a su encuentro no regresó al cabaret "Rubí".

No solo eso, también evitaba toparse con Onodera en el trabajo. Estaba en un estado de completa negación. Los sentimientos románticos seguían ahí, pero la confusión y la ira le hacían actuar de manera precipitada. No quería verlo, no quería saber nada de él; sin embargo, no dejaba de pensar en él a cada instante. Saber que estaban en el mismo edificio y que en cualquier momento debían verse cara a cara aumentaba sus inquietudes. Sentía que se volvía loco ante la expectativa, y no tenía idea de cómo actuaría cuando el irremediable encuentro se llevara a cabo.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de tener que enfrentarlo. Aunque Onodera Ritsu fuera solo el mensajero de la compañía, por lo regular se presentaba al menos una vez a la semana para entregar la correspondencia en cada departamento, y como jefe del suyo, Takano Masamune tenía la obligación de ser quien recibía y firmaba la hoja de correspondencia. Ese día no fue diferente. Onodera saludó a todo el departamento como siempre lo hacía y extendió el sobre a Takano. Después, le acercó la pizarra electrónica donde debía escribir su nombre y esperó a que firmara. Le dio las gracias, Takano hizo lo mismo, y se despidieron de la misma forma en que siempre lo hacían.

El editor en jefe estaba asombrado de la frialdad con que lo había tratado. En verdad le parecía un muy buen actor. Se preguntó si él habría hecho tan buen trabajo aparentando, y supuso que así fue debido a que nadie parecía haber notado nada extraño en su comportamiento. Regresó a su trabajo en calma. Tenía tres autoras que aún no habían enviado su borrador para la publicación del mes siguiente, y otras dos que preparaban capítulos especiales de sus publicaciones, así que estaba rebosando de trabajo hasta el cuello. Eso le distrajo el resto del día de cualquier pensamiento relacionado con Onodera. Al finalizar la jornada arregló su escritorio igual que siempre y revisó el trabajo del día siguiente como era su costumbre. Estaba a punto de partir cuando se dio cuenta de que desde hacía varios minutos un rostro joven le estaba observando.

\- ¿Takano?

\- ¿Qué ocurre Kisa?

\- Nada, solo quería un consejo acerca del manga que está a mi cargo. La historia no va del todo bien y supuse que tú podrías dar una opinión más acertada respecto al asunto.

Su colega sonrió nervioso y se llevó una mano a la nuca. Se peinó la negra cabellera hacia atrás con los dedos y se disculpó con su jefe por la molestia. Takano le devolvió la sonrisa y se dispuso a ayudarle. Corrigió varios paneles que para él estaban fuera de contexto o en un lugar inapropiado y le dio varios consejos al otro editor. Al terminar, Kisa le agradeció la ayuda y empezó a guardar sus cosas para irse.

\- Kisa, fui a ese lugar.

Kisa sabía exactamente del lugar del que le hablaba su editor en jefe y lo miró desconcertado, pero curioso. Takano sintió que debía tener mucho cuidado al hablar de ese sitio, así que le propuso que fueran a algún bar o cafetería para discutir el asunto. Su intención al sacar el tema tan de repente: averiguar más sobre Onodera Ritsu.

Kisa eligió la cafetería, porque sentía que era un lugar más privado. Luego de que cada uno hizo su orden, Takano comenzó a hablarle de su experiencia.

\- El servicio es... Bueno, no puedo quejarme. Los empleados saben lo que hacen, pero algunos de los precios son muy exagerados.

\- ¿Te refieres al especial? Supongo que te lo habrán ofrecido.

Takano hizo lo posible por mantener una cara de póquer mientras meditaba su próxima respuesta con cuidado.

\- Sí, me lo ofrecieron, pero me pareció bastante ridículo, incluso considerando lo de la noche entera.

\- Lo sé, bueno, no, en realidad no lo sé. Sé que solo le ofrecen el servicio a quienes aparentan que pueden pagarlo. Gente que destaca, igual que tú.

\- De cualquier forma me he estado preguntando, ¿cómo sabías de ese lugar? No pareces del tipo que suele frecuentar ese tipo de establecimientos, Kisa.

Kisa se removió incómodo en su asiento y se miró las manos con nerviosismo. Takano notó que sudaba un poco y decidió no presionarlo, no tenía tanta curiosidad por él. Su objetivo al hacerle preguntas era averiguar más acerca de Onodera, pero no podía permitirse revelar su secreto, al menos no por el momento; después de todo no tenía idea de si Kisa estaba al corriente.

\- No me juzgues, Takano.

\- No veo por qué lo haría. Yo ya he ido a ese lugar muchas veces.

\- Pero tú has ido en un plan diferente al mío...

\- ¿Diferente a...?

Masamune abrió los ojos de la sorpresa. En ese momento llevaron su pedido. Un café americano para él y un latte para Kisa. En cuanto el mesero se alejó, Masamune le dio un sorbo a su café y observó a Kisa agregarle algunas cucharadas de azúcar al suyo.

\- ¿Por cuánto tiempo?

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo trabajaste ahí?

El pelinegro le observó algo disgustado como si no esperara aquella pregunta. Le dijo que pensó que sería más discreto acerca del tema, y Takano simplemente contestó con un ligero movimiento de hombros. Kisa suspiró. Tenía la nariz fría por el aire acondicionado, que no entendía por qué estaba encendido si afuera el invierno seguía congelando todo. Tal vez era para que beber el café fuera un poco más placentero.

\- Algunos años - fue su respuesta.

Takano volvió a sorber un trago de café y asintió comprensivo.

\- No pareces del tipo que tendría un trabajo como ese.

Quiso añadir más, pero entonces se dio cuenta de que lo mismo podía decirse de Onodera. Intentó que no se notara su creciente ansiedad, pero incluso si no se le notaba había hecho ya demasiadas preguntas, y Kisa parecía inocente, pero era muy perceptivo.

\- Sabes, mis clientes decían lo mismo. Tampoco es que no me guste el sexo. Puedes decir que no lo hacía por necesidad, sino por gusto.

Ahora Takano no pudo contener la sorpresa. Abrió los labios para decir algo, pero no supo qué. Fue una reacción inconsciente.

\- ¿Por qué lo dejaste?

\- Conocí a alguien - dijo simplemente.

\- Por alguien te refieres a...

\- Me enamoré, Takano.

El aludido se dio cuenta de que se había movido demasiado hacia la mesa, así que volvió a recostarse sobre el respaldo del asiento. Miraba a Kisa al rostro y notaba un creciente rubor en sus mejillas que lo hacía lucir mucho más joven de lo que ya se veía. Evidentemente al chico le resultaba algo vergonzoso admitir aquello.

\- Oye, ahora me da miedo tu cara, deja de sonreír de esa forma.

Solo entonces, Takano se dio cuenta de la tensión en sus mejillas que indicaba que sus labios se curvaban en una sonrisa. No se había percatado de que había sonreído, pero sabía la razón que lo había llevado a hacerlo. Muy en su interior se iluminó una ligera esperanza. Era diminuta, y no estaba seguro de cómo lograría cumplir su objetivo, pero ya lo había decidido. Sacaría a Onodera de ese lugar, lo único que tenía que hacer era lograr que se enamorara de él nuevamente.

Pero, como pudo comprobar después, decir que lo haría sería más fácil que lograrlo.


	4. Dos hombres, un secreto

**_ARDAMOS JUNTOS_**

**_CAPÍTULO 4: Dos hombres, un secreto_**

Onodera Ritsu siempre se levantaba a la misma hora todos los días: once en punto de la mañana. Después de ducharse y comer un pan tostado con mermelada salió de su departamento y se dirigió al primer piso para revisar su caja de correspondencia. No había nada interesante, tan solo unas cuantas notificaciones bancarias y un panfleto de una agencia de viajes promocionando unas vacaciones en el extranjero. Ritsu ya estaba por meterlas todas en su pequeño morral, cuando divisó un sobre de color amarillo.

\- Debe ser del viejo – se dijo.

Titubeando guardó toda la correspondencia, exceptuando dicha carta, y estiró los dedos para romper el borde del sobre, pero se detuvo. Frunció el ceño enfadado y tiró la carta de nuevo adentro de su caja de correspondencia, para luego cerrarla agresivamente y ponerle el seguro de nuevo. Guardó las llaves en el bolsillo delantero de su gabardina, se ajustó la bufanda al cuello y salió del edificio de apartamentos hacia el nevado día.

Aún tenía tiempo para llegar al trabajo, así que se detuvo a comprar una dona en una panadería para que pudiese comer a la hora del almuerzo sin tener que salir del edificio de su empresa. Durante su camino a la estación del metro se puso a meditar en sus asuntos y problemas económicos. En Emerald ganaba lo suficiente para alimentarse y sobrevivir todos los días sin lujos, pero ese invierno había terminado por gastar más de la cuenta debido a las distintas fiestas navideñas a las que se sintió obligado a asistir. Por un lado no era algo del todo malo, su vida social se había vuelto bastante activa desde que había empezado a trabajar en Marukawa Shoten unos años atrás, y siendo el chico del correo podía frecuentar con prácticamente todas las personas de todos los departamentos; pero por el otro había llegado el punto en el que tanto ajetreo se estaba volviendo algo muy cansado, y más considerando el estilo de vida nocturna que llevaba. Además estaba el riesgo de que siendo conocido de tantas personas, alguien podría reconocerlo si se acercaba demasiado a los barrios bajos de la ciudad.

Finalmente llegó al metro y utilizó su tarjeta para acceder al tren. Eran unos diez minutos de trayecto y otros tres de caminata para llegar al edificio de Marukawa Shoten, donde trabajaba. Luego de encontrar un lugar cerca de la puerta para pararse sin estorbar a nadie se sostuvo de la cinta del tubo metálico que tenía por encima de la cabeza y cerró exhausto los ojos. En realidad lo que lo tenía exhausto no era el trabajo, ninguno de los dos, si no la certeza de que apenas llegara al edificio ese día recibiría atenciones, mimos e invitaciones por parte de muchas personas; era Navidad después de todo. Tampoco era que se le hubiesen subido los humos a la cabeza, ni él mismo se consideraba tan atractivo como todos decían, simplemente había nacido con una cara que resultaba estar entre el gusto de la mayoría de las personas; aunque claro que eso le ayudaba mucho en el trabajo, especialmente el nocturno, aunque había días que deseaba que no fuera así.

Cuando el tren anunció su estación bajó rápidamente y se puso en marcha a paso lento, pero sin detenerse en ningún momento. Se sentía bastante aliviado de que no hubiese tenido cliente la noche anterior, trabajar el 25 de diciembre no era algo que le gustara, y menos si la noche anterior había sido una llena de actividad física. Cuando finalmente llegó a la entrada del edificio suspiró y se adentró en él con una sonrisa en el rostro. La recepcionista del vestíbulo le sonrió con entusiasmo levantando los brazos al tiempo que le deseaba una feliz Navidad y Ritsu se limitó a devolver el gesto moviendo la mano en señal de saludo. Su primera parada era en la oficina de Recursos Humanos para firmar su entrada de ese día. Mike, el chico extranjero que trabajaba ahí, le tendió su tarjeta para que firmara y lo saludó como de costumbre, enfatizando también su felicitación por el día que era, y Ritsu le devolvió el saludo. La operación se repitió varias veces cuando Mike le entregó el correo de la tarde y salió a empezar a repartirlo.

Inició por la planta baja, como era su costumbre. Aunque en el edificio había más de veinte pisos, él ya conocía todos a la perfección y desempeñaba su tarea con eficiencia y sin quejarse, aunque claro, ese día el recibir regalos por parte de algunas personas y el rechazo a las invitaciones de otras lo habían hecho retrasarse bastante en algunos departamentos. Al llegar a ventas, el jefe firmó de mala gana la pizarra electrónica y tomó la correspondencia, para luego dedicarle una fría mirada al chico. Ritsu estaba acostumbrado, aunque no estaba del todo seguro de la razón por la que esa persona en particular le tenía resentimiento que parecía rozar con un genuino sentimiento de odio. Sin darle importancia se despidió educadamente y siguió su camino.

Se hizo de noche muy pronto, y Ritsu incluso se había olvidado de la dona que tenía guardada dentro del morral. Cuando finalmente hubo terminado de entregar todo el correo de ese día regresó a la oficina de Recursos Humanos para pasar el tiempo que tenía de sobra hablando con Mike sobre sus planes para la noche.

\- Creo que pasaré a comprar un poco de pollo frito antes de regresar a mi departamento y lo comeré a solas – mintió Ritsu cuando fue cuestionado acerca de sus propios planes.

\- ¿Hablas en serio? ¿No recibiste invitación alguna de nadie para pasar la noche? – contestó sorprendido Mike con su acento australiano.

\- Sí, pero me conoces, rechacé todas y cada una de ellas. Eres el único al que puedo decirle que en verdad son una gran molestia

\- ¡Vaya! Ya quisiera yo tener tanta suerte como tú. La señorita Hiroko, del departamento de finanzas, todavía se hace la difícil. Creo que será momento de rendirme con ella.

Ritsu estaba a punto de decirle que en realidad tenía una buena oportunidad con ella, cuando alguien entró por la puerta. Era un mensajero de la compañía de impresión a la cual enviaban los trabajos de los departamentos de manga para que fueran impresos, y venía con una notificación para todos los departamentos que habían solicitado su servicio el último mes.

\- Es la lista de los precios de la impresión para el próximo año. Verá que son varios sobres, cada uno debe llegar a cada departamento de edición de manga y a los departamentos de finanzas para que puedan revisarlos bien antes de dar su aprobación. Contamos con ustedes.

\- ¡Vaya! Y ya en media hora era tu salida, Onodera. – exclamó Mike apenas el mensajero se fue.

\- No hay problema, no son muchos sobres, y los departamentos encargados de manga están todos en el mismo piso.

\- Sí, pero el de finanzas está en el último…

\- ¿Quieres llevar la carta tú para ver a Hiroko-san?

Mike sonrió nervioso al ver que su plan había sido descubierto y le dijo a Ritsu que además le ayudaría con la mitad de las cartas para los departamentos de manga para que terminara más rápido. Ritsu agradeció la ayuda y le entregó la mitad de los sobres y la pizarra eléctrica que tenía extra para luego subir juntos al piso en donde debían hacer las entregas, donde se separaron. Tan rápido como antes, Ritsu repartió lo sobres a los jefes de cada departamento y rechazó las invitaciones de algunos que le volvieron a insistir hasta que finalmente le quedó solo uno.

\- Así que ¿Emerald? Bueno, aquí voy.

Ya había pasado por ese departamento más temprano ese día, pero el jefe no estaba y eso lo había hecho sentirse un poco más tranquilo, pero sabía que no podía salvarse dos veces. Apenas atravesó la entrada al área de edición de manga shoujo sintió el instantáneo cambio de ambiente y se sintió perdido ante la gran cantidad de objetos femeninos que le rodeaban. Tan distraído estaba que no se fijó que el jefe del departamento caminaba hacia él sin notar su presencia y chocaron.

Por el impacto, Ritsu había dejado caer una hoja al suelo, y Takano Masamune le había ayudado a levantarla, pero al hacerlo sus dedos habían tenido un roce fugaz con los de Ritsu, provocando una sensación eléctrica en la columna vertebral del mensajero. Se levantó rápidamente, entregó el sobre que debía entregar y le hizo firmar en la pizarra electrónica lo más rápido que pudo para poder escapar de aquel lugar, pero fue en vano.

\- Hace mucho que quiero invitarte a unas copas. Siempre te ves tan ocupado llevando mensajes de un departamento a otro, tienes que relajarte. ¿Qué dices? ¿Irías conmigo por un trago? Podríamos hablar de los viejos tiempos mientras estamos en ello y…

El chico se controló para no tragar saliva en frente de él y reprimió un gesto de desagrado, aunque no lo hizo del todo bien. Sin mucho tacto rechazó la invitación y se retiró del lugar para ir directamente al baño a lavarse la cara.

\- ¿Qué fue eso? – le preguntó al espejo. – Es decir, sé lo que fue, pero… ¿por qué ahora?

Onodera Ritsu recordaba a la perfección la época en la que había salido con Takano Masamune en la preparatoria. No le era difícil aceptar que en ese entonces había estado completamente perdido en él, pero cuando se lo había reencontrado en el mismo lugar donde trabajaba unos años antes había estado a punto de renunciar. Tampoco era que le molestara verlo, pero su presencia lo mantenía inquieto por todos los recuerdos que tenía de él y por la forma tan vertiginosa en que había terminado la relación. Lo que Ritsu sentía cada vez que lo veía no era amor, ni era odio: era culpa.

Y fue esa culpa la que le incapacitó hacer o decir algo coherente por varios minutos cuando se lo encontró nada más y nada menos que en cabaret donde laboraba por las noches. Ahí estaba él con las manos desabotonando la camisa blanca de Takano Masamune y con solamente una camisa de manga larga como prenda cuando se descubrieron el uno al otro en la embarazosa situación en la que estaban. Ritsu se había sorprendido mucho, aunque sabía que no más que Takano, porque con el atractivo y popularidad que tenía, el editor en jefe podía acostarse con cualquiera de las muchas mujeres u hombres que andaban detrás suyo y en cambio estaba ahí pagando una cuota de 12000 yenes para tener relaciones con un desconocido; o bueno, eso era lo que había intentado hacer hasta que vio a Ritsu en la cama.

El chico no lo tenía del todo claro. Se había vestido rápidamente después de negarse a darle el servicio, pero luego había sentido algo de lástima por su exnovio cuando antes de partir notó algo de decepción, o quizás desolación, empañando su mirada. Muchas veces le había rechazado las invitaciones a beber, cenar, pasear y a otros tipos de citas desde que se lo había reencontrado simplemente porque para Ritsu lo que Takano sentía no era amor, sino una fijación por el pasado y un deseo de ponerse al corriente con la vida del otro luego del trágico rompimiento, y Ritsu no estaba dispuesto a contarle nada; y a pesar de eso se le había acercado y había unido sus labios con los de él y su lengua se había abierto paso entre ellos para saborear ese beso que alguna vez le perteneció y que Ritsu pudo comprobar que tenía el mismo sabor que siempre. Entonces lo dejó marcharse.

¿Qué más podía hacer? ¿Suplicarle que no dijera nada a nadie? No, eso sería demostrar que ese trabajo era su debilidad y su secreto más oscuro podía quedar al descubierto si Takano se empeñaba en saber por qué tanto misterio. Además, si conocía bien a Takano Masamune, podía asegurar que no diría nada, si lo hacía hubiese estado exponiendo su visita al cabaret y estaría poniendo en duda su reputación y la de todos los trabajadores de la empresa, y Ritsu sabía de primera mano que Takano era adicto al trabajo. Por esos motivos no se preocupó mucho por el asunto y continuó trabajando en ambos lugares como siempre. Cuando tenía que ver a Takano actuaba de manera indiferente y a nadie le parecía extraño, y cuando se iba al cabaret por las noches estaba seguro de que no se lo encontraría por ahí, no después de la impresión que le había dejado.

O por lo menos eso es lo que pensó.

Pasadas unas tres semanas del incidente, Ritsu estaba entregando correspondencia como siempre cuando tuvo que ir de nuevo al departamento Emerald. Justo después de dejar la correspondencia con Takano le escuchó decir que necesitaba salir a fumar por unos minutos y Ritsu tuvo un mal presentimiento. Sintió sus pasos siguiéndole hasta el elevador y comprobó que en efecto, Takano había entrado junto con él.

\- ¿A qué piso? – se atrevió a preguntarle.

\- ¿A cuál vas tú?

\- Al piso diez.

\- Entonces también yo.

Ritsu sintió una vena temblar en su frente al darse cuenta de que lo habían acorralado. Oprimió el botón con el número diez y se arrinconó lejos de Takano sosteniendo la correa del morral con ambas manos. Hubo silencio, uno que no solo era incómodo, sino que además hacía del trayecto algo largo y tedioso. Podía escuchar la respiración tranquila de Takano cerca de él. Y se preguntó si él podía escuchar la suya. Cuando los número en la pantalla del elevador indicaron que habían llegado al octavo piso, Takano orimió un botón y el elevador se detuvo.

\- ¿¡Qué haces!?

\- Te estoy secuestrando. Tengo algo para ti, pero me gustaría hacerte algunas preguntas primero.

Viendo que Takano no tenía ninguna intención de dejarlo ir, Ritsu respiró profundamente y le permitió hacerle las preguntas. Si era sobre el cabaret ya tenía planeadas varias mentiras desde el día en que se habían encontrado ahí por si una ocasión como la de ese momento llegaba a ocurrir.

\- Veamos, ¿hace cuánto tiempo trabajas ahí?

\- Apenas voy a cumplir un año – mintió Ritsu. – Pero eso no te incumbe.

\- Ya veo, y ¿qué días vas a trabajar?

\- ¿Eh? ¿Por qué querrías saber…?

\- Responde.

\- Descanso los lunes.

\- Comprendo. Bien, la última pregunta. ¿Cuánto tiempo me tomará convencerte para que dejes de hacer eso que haces?

Ritsu había logrado mantener la calma hasta ese momento, pero el nivel de interés de Takano había rayado lo peligroso y parecía estar hablando en serio. Le aseguró que no había nada que pudiera hacer para que lo dejara y le pidió que pusiera el ascensor en marcha nuevamente.

\- Sabes, esperaba esta reacción, siempre eres así conmigo, pero no dejo de pensar en ese beso que me diste la última vez. Fueron los 12000 yenes mejor invertidos de toda mi vida, Onodera.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? – el chico estaba disgustado, pero sus orejas ardían por la sangre que se comenzaba a concentrar en ellas tras la mención del embarazoso beso que le había dado.

\- Quiero decir que gracias. Por tres años estuve aquí tratando de seducirte y en una sola noche logré que tú me dieras un beso a mí. – Takano hizo mucho énfasis al pronunciar los pronombres. - ¿Sueles hacer eso con todos tus clientes?

\- ¿Tratas de provocarme?

\- Claro que no, es simple curiosidad. ¿Lo haces?

\- No. – A Ritsu le costó un poco de trabajo admitir aquello. Jamás había besado en los labios a ninguna de las personas que se habían acostado con él, y cuando esas personas habían intentado besarlo a él, Ritsu simplemente los distraía con algún movimiento o gesto.

\- ¿Puedo suponer entonces que fui un cliente especial?

\- ¡Puedes suponer lo que quieras! ¡Con el rostro que traías ese día no pude evitar sentir lástima por ti, idiota!

Takano abrió los ojos y miró al chico directamente, y Ritsu comprendió que sus palabras lo habían herido. Takano sí tenía sentimientos hacia él después de todo, y estaba consciente de ello.

\- Lo lamento – se disculpó. – Entiendo que tal vez actué de una manera que te hizo pensar que siento ciertas cosas por ti, pero la verdad es que solamente te besé porque ya lo había hecho en el pasado y no me pareció tan mala idea en el momento. Discúlpame si te di algún tipo de esperanza que no existe.

\- Oh, yo no diría eso. En realidad creo que puedo lograr que dejes ese lugar y que vivas conmigo. ¡Casi lo olvido! Esto es lo que traje para ti.

Takano acorraló a Ritsu en la esquina del elevador y acercó su rostro al del chico muy lentamente. Ritsu cerró los ojos instintivamente, esperando el momento del contacto para darle un empujón, pero en cambio solo sintió una mano resbalándose adentro del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón y sus manos reaccionaron por instinto ante el roce en aquel lugar posándose en la cintura de Takano, quien retrocedió desconcertado y con el rostro ruborizado.

\- Léelo, por favor.

Takano Masamune puso a andar el elevador nuevamente y se bajó en el noveno piso. Ritsu notó que su respiración se había agitado mucho y se llevó la mano a la frente para obligarse a mantener la calma.

Tras salir del edificio ese día, había ido a tomar un café cerca de ahí antes de dirigirse al cabaret. Generalmente esperaba hasta que oscureciera para que fuera difícil que alguien conocido lo distinguiera entre la multitud. Cuando llegó se fue directo a tomar una ducha y al salir le preguntó a la chica encargada de asignar los cuartos si había algo para aquella noche.

\- Problemas, eso es lo que hay.

Ritsu comprendió. Había pasado ya más de una semana desde su último cliente y esperaba que siguiera igual por mucho tiempo, pero eso también significaba que _ella_ iría a reclamar su cuerpo. La chica se compadeció de Ritsu, le dio un abrazo cariñoso como si fuese el de una madre protectora y posó un beso en su frente.

\- Espero que todo salga bien.

\- También yo. – le contestó Ritsu tomándole la mano y posando un beso en la punta de sus dedos. – Definitivamente también yo espero que todo salga bien.

Sin más opción que aceptar lo que tenía por delante, caminó hacia la cocina en donde vio a su amiga dirigirle un gesto de preocupación. Sin decir una sola palabra corrió hacia ella y la abrazó del mismo modo en que la chica del vestíbulo lo había abrazado a él minutos antes. Después, subió al ático.

La habitación estaba a oscuras y un aroma a incienso inundaba las fosas nasales de Ritsu, haciendo que se sintiera un poco mareado. Estiró la mano para encender la luz, pero unos dedos lo detuvieron.

\- Ritsu

El susurro tenía un toque de sensual que le heló la sangre a Ritsu. Incapaz de hacer otra cosa bajó el brazo y se dio la media vuelta para encarar a la mujer que le había hablado.

\- Fumio-san

La mujer encendió las luces entonces, pero solo tenuemente, de modo que la habitación tenía un aspecto de película antigua, como si el cuarto estuviera iluminado por velas y no por bombillas eléctricas.

\- No hace falta que utilicemos honoríficos entre nosotros, pequeño. Después de todo nos conocemos muy bien, ¿no es así?

Ritsu se erizó al sentir la uña de la mujer delinear la línea de su mandíbula y apretó los dientes. La mujer lo empujó suavemente hasta llevarlo a la cama y lo desvistió con tranquilidad, entonces él se perdió entre el aroma del incienso y el sudor que emanaba de su cuerpo.

Cuando la mujer se hubo marchado, Ritsu limpió las lágrimas que seguían resbalando por sus mejillas. Como siempre, se puso a llorar contra la almohada después del encuentro, lo hacía cada vez que tenía relaciones con alguien, pero cuando era con esa mujer el llanto era diferente. Le ardía el pecho y sus ojos quedaban rojos e hinchados. Generalmente faltaba al trabajo en Marukawa al día siguiente de haberse acostado con ella porque temía verse demasiado vulnerable y que su secreto fuera revelado, pero no sabía si era buena idea faltar al día siguiente porque solo faltaban unos días más para tener la asistencia perfecta del mes y con eso le daban una pequeña bonificación en su paga mensual. Se sonó la nariz y se enjugó las lágrimas por última vez antes de comenzar a vestirse. En eso sonó el teléfono que tenía en la alcoba.

\- Ritsu, sé que no es buen momento pero…

\- No aceptaré a nadie más esta noche, Nadia.

\- Entiendo, pero el hombre insiste en que quiere el servicio, y _Madame_ sigue aquí y lo ha escuchado todo, así que ya le dieron luz verde.

\- Supongo que es alguien nuevo. Dile que espere unos veinte minutos en lo que arreglo la habitación.

\- Así lo haré. ¡Ah! No es nuevo Ritsu, así que al menos ya sabrás cómo manejarlo.

\- Perfecto.

La chica llamada Nadia colgó el teléfono de la recepción y le comunicó al cliente lo que Ritsu le había pedido. El hombre asintió y se sentó en el vestíbulo a observar cuántas personas entraban y salían del lugar para entretenerse. Exactamente veinte minutos después el timbre del teléfono de Nadia sonó y luego de contestar le hizo una señal al caballero para que se dirigiera al cuarto de Ritsu.

El joven se había bañado en loción para ocultar el aroma a sudor de la ronda anterior y se escondió bajo las sábanas en espera de su cliente. Las manos le temblaban y tenía el cabello revuelto. Escuchó el rechinido de la trampilla del ático al otro lado de la habitación y tomó una gran bocanada de aire antes de darle la bienvenida como siempre lo hacía.

\- Qué bien que regresó, amo.

Volvió a hundirse dentro de las sábanas esperando a que alguien llegase y lo desnudara de nuevo, pero en vez de eso sintió el peso de una persona que se sentaba a la orilla de la cama junto a él sin hacer nada. Supuso entonces que quería que él hiciera todo el trabajo y se destapó. No pudo evitar derramar lágrimas nuevamente cuando junto a él descubrió a Takano Masamune. Sin pensar en lo que hacía se arrojó a sus brazos y se dejó llevar por el llanto.

\- No voy a hacerte nada, Onodera, ¡lo prometo! Por favor, no llores. – Takano no sabía qué hacer. ¿Acaso su presencia había acabado por angustiar demasiado a Ritsu? Sentía como su pecho se humedecía por las lágrimas que el chico derramaba y entonces se sintió débil y lo empujó a la cama, recostándose a su lado.

Ritsu lo abrazó con más fuerza, negándose a soltarlo. Se sentía aliviado. No sabía por qué, pero estaba seguro de que Masamune no mentía cuando le decía que no le haría nada. Cuando se sintió un poco más en calma se apartó de él y se sentó a su lado. Takano lo imitó y se irguió junto a él tomándole de la mano.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado, Onodera? ¿Te han hecho daño? ¿Es eso?

Ritsu negó con la cabeza y le miró directo a los ojos.

\- ¿Recuerdas lo que me dijiste hoy por la tarde? – Takano asintió. – Promete que lo harás. Promete que me sacarás de aquí, no importa lo que cueste.

Masamune rodeó a Ritsu por los hombros y atrajo su cabeza hacia su pecho acariciándole el cabello. Sintió el temblor de la mano que sostenía bajo las sábanas y una furia enorme se apoderó de él. Quien quiera que hubiese provocado que Onodera estuviese así lo pagaría, pensó. Posó un beso en la sien del mensajero y lo atrajo más hacia sí.

\- Lo prometo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¡Hola! Aquí Hitomi reportándose. La verdad es que no sé como agregar notas a un capítulo, así que dejaré aquí mi comentario. Primero que nada gracias. Gracias porque a pesar de que llevo un tiempo considerablemente largo sin escribir leíste hasta el final. En segundo lugar, no pienso dejar este fanfic sin terminar. Incluso si me toma años le daré un final decente y saldrá entre la lista de fanfics completados. Tercero, Como estoy de vacaciones espero poder subir dos o tres capítulos más, aunque también depende de que tan inspirada me encuentre. Por último solo un comentario acerca de este capítulo, creo que mi Ritsu es un poco OC y es que la verdad yo sé que es un tsundere y todo eso, pero considerando la situación en que lo he puesto (¡perdóname Ritsu, bebé! ; A ; ) debía hacer que su personalidad y su estabilidad psicológica encajaran. Obviamente no puedo hacer que Takano llegue a la habitación y que Ritsu después de haber sido utilizado por una mujer malvada actúe igual de tsundere que siempre, simplemente no tiene sentido porque tiene la cicatriz y los malos recuerdos demasiado recientes y eso lo vuelve vulnerable (que me creo porque sé algo de psicología, plop). En fin solo era para aclarar, porque mi punto al escribir a Ritsu así es que no pierda su carácter de hacerse el fuerte, pero que tampoco sea una total nenita. Por algo hice que le diera el beso a Takano en un capítulo anterior y no al revés. En mi opinión Ritsu puede ser demasiado testarudo a veces, pero así como es testarudo también tiene su lado romántico, su lado honesto y su lado mentiroso como todas las personas, así que por eso es que mi interpretación de él es así. Además ya verán más adelante conforme avance la historia y se revelen ciertas cosas que la personalidad que trato de darle, sin salirme mucho de personaje en lo posible, tiene una razón de ser.

En fin, ya me alargué demasiado. Muchas gracias de nuevo por haber leído. Sus comentarios me alegraron mucho la vez pasada y me animaron a continuar. Si alguno o alguna por aquí sabe cómo poner comentarios en mis fanfics que por favor me lo diga, porque la verdad que soy una gran idiota para estas cosas. Si supieran el tiempo que me tomó aprender a publicar en fanfiction... je, je, je. Bueno con esto me despido. ¡Hasta la próxima!


	5. Deseo y aceptación

**ARDAMOS JUNTOS**

**CAPÍTULO 5: Deseo y aceptación**

Cada Mañana Masamune se levantaba al primer sonido de su alarma. Su entrada era hasta después del mediodía, así que generalmente utilizaba sus mañanas, si no estaba muy cansado, para lavar su ropa sucia y hacer las compras. Su departamento se encontraba en el tercer piso del edificio cercano a la biblioteca pública del distrito en el cual vivía, y solía quedarse mirando a los transeúntes desde su ventana.

Ese día no pudo levantarse para hacer la limpieza cotidiana. Muchas veces había considerado pagar el servicio de limpieza que le ofrecían en el edificio, pero nunca había tenido problemas para acomodar su horario.

Ahora se arrepentía. No era como si lo necesitara tampoco. Takano Masamune siempre fue un hombre independiente que debió aprender a ser ordenado y a hacer de todo por su cuenta, y nunca había necesitado de nadie. Además, le gustaba hacer los quehaceres cotidianos, pero ese día la pila de platos sin lavar de la semana se quedó en el fregadero.

Eran ya pasadas de las once de la mañana y aunque ya estaba despierto seguía envuelto entre sus sábanas deseando que se hiciera de noche otra vez. Cuando el sol que se colaba por el tragaluz en la pared de la habitación le dio directo en la cara y lo hizo sentir incómodo y acalorado se levantó por fin. Realizó parte de su pequeña rutina matutina con rapidez: se preparó un desayuno ligero que consistió en jugo de naranja y sobras de comida que encontró dentro del refrigerador, se lavó los dientes cuidadosamente y después tomó una taza de café recalentado del día anterior. Luego de apilar la taza con el resto de los platos sucios tomó su maletín, y salió de su departamento para ir a trabajar. Decidió bajar por las escaleras ese día solo para evitar quedarse dormido en el ascensor, además el ejercicio le haría bien.

Apenas logró bajar cinco escalones antes de que su vecino del departamento contiguo al suyo lo alcanzara. El hombre, ya entrado en años y con notorias canas en algunas partes del cabello, le dio los buenos días y preguntó educadamente si podía acompañarlo durante su descenso. Takano no vio razón para negarse, así que asintió y continuó bajando por las escaleras.

\- ¿Cómo va el trabajo, Takano-kun?

Masamune se sintió un poco más joven por el uso del honorífico y le sonrió amargamente al hombre.

\- Bien, pero por eso mismo no he podido dormir bien los últimos días.

\- Yo diría "las últimas semanas". ¡Anoche me diste un susto! Saqué a mi perro a hacer sus necesidades como a las tres de la mañana y cuando regresé escuché que alguien abría tu puerta. Estuve a punto de llamar a la policía, hasta que vi que eras tú. ¿Es el fin del ciclo?

Masamune asintió y se disculpó con el hombre por haberlo preocupado. Continuó bajando las escaleras a su lado prestando atención a sus consejos sobre cómo cuidar mejor su salud con las pocas horas de sueño que tenía al día y al llegar hasta abajo cada quien tomó su respectivo camino.

Al llegar al edificio de la compañía, Masamune miró rápidamente su reloj de pulsera y se aseguró de que había llegado a tiempo; aún tenía suficiente para llegar y firmar su entrada en el departamento de recursos humanos. Al llegar saludó al chico que trabajaba ahí, Mike, en su idioma natal y después se despidió de la misma forma. Por supuesto, al llegar a su oficina todo el personal estaba ahí; pero no solo eso, sino que además su compañero, Kisa, hablaba animadamente con el mensajero de la compañía.

\- ¡Ah! Takano-san, este jovencito te estaba buscando. Toma, te devuelvo esto, ahora puedes entregárselo en persona, Ricchan.

Masamune vio a Kisa extenderle un pequeño papel a Onodera y a éste dándole las gracias y disculpándose por las molestias. Hizo además de retirarse, pero se detuvo al lado de Masamune y le extendió el papel con el ceño fruncido.

\- ¿Qué es esto? – la pregunta tomó desprevenido a Onodera, quien contestó con la mirada fija en el suelo.

\- Es, ah… Es un mensaje de ese tipo de ventas con el que siempre andas. Me pidió que te lo trajera porque está ocupado.

\- ¿Yokozawa? Ya veo, muchas gracias. – Masamune intentó desdoblar el papel, pero una mano delgada del mensajero lo detuvo. - ¿Eh? ¿Pasa algo? ¿Te dijo algo más?

\- Eh, no. Solo… - el chico suspiró y puso su cara de póquer más convincente. – Me parece que no es buena idea revisar mensajes personales en horas de trabajo, los demás podrían verlo, ¿no?

\- Ah, vale. Lo leeré en cuanto tenga tiempo libre entonces. ¿Alguna otra cosa?

\- Sí – dijo Onodera mientras finalmente retiraba su mano del papel que le había pasado a Masamune. – Quiere verte a la hora del almuerzo en la sala de conferencias ocho.

\- De acuerdo, gracias.

Apenas se había retirado el chico, Masamune se sentó frente a su ordenador y fingió leer los pendientes para ese día cuando en realidad deslizaba su mano dentro del bolsillo de su pantalón sintiendo el borde del pequeño papel que le habían entregado. Era imposible confundirse, por el color y el tamaño Masamune supo que ese papel era el que el día anterior había deslizado adentro del bolsillo de Onodera y sentía ansiedad por leerlo. Luego de poner algunas cosas en orden y de hacer unas cuantas llamadas relacionadas a su trabajo, Masamune dejó a otro de los editores a cargo del departamento mientras él salía por un momento.

Se dirigió al baño. Luego de asegurarse de que no había nadie adentro se lavó la cara mientras susurraba palabras de ánimo. Finalmente, tomó el pedazo de papel de su bolsillo y lo desdobló con cuidado. Reconoció su letra y lo que había escrito en el papel el día previo, pero no logró ver ni una marca o respuesta para él. Irritado, tiró el papel al cesto de la basura y se lavó las manos antes de regresar a su departamento. Faltaba solo media hora para su descanso del almuerzo, y por tanto, faltaba media hora para que fuera a la sala de conferencias número ocho. Los treinta minutos de espera más frustrantes en su vida hasta ese momento.

Cuando finalmente llegó la hora, se despidió de sus colegas y se dirigió al lugar en que Onodera lo había citado. Al llegar lo vio de pie afuera de la entrada de la sala con la mirada perdida en algún punto de la pared de enfrente. Masamune miró a sus alrededores y se aseguró de que no había nadie cerca de ellos para aproximarse y posar afectuosamente su mano sobre la cabeza del chico.

\- ¿Esperaste mucho? Disculpa.

Onodera negó con la cabeza y retiró la mano de Masamune de su cabello; se alejó algunos pasos y le indicó que entrara a la sala de conferencias. El editor obedeció el comando mudo y esperó a que el chico cerrara la puerta detrás de ellos. Después, tomó asiento en una silla cercana y se dispuso a observarlo. Ya no le parecía tan vulnerable como la noche anterior cuando lo vio por última vez, por el contrario, su expresión era el mismo ceño fruncido que mostraba siempre en la compañía, pero podía notar un toque distinto, algo parecido a tristeza.

\- ¿Te sientes bien?

\- ¿Qué? Ah, estoy bien, gracias.

\- Entonces, ¿para qué me has pedido que venga a este lugar? – la voz de Masamune sonó algo violenta aunque esa no había sido su intención. El incidente del papel lo había dejado de mal humor.

\- ¿Te sientes tú bien? ¿Qué hay con ese humor tuyo?

Masamune cerró los puños e inhaló una gran bocanada de aire. No se podía creer que el chico actuara de forma tan distante después de lo que habían pasado durante la noche y que además él fuera el único que parecía sentirse afectado por las acciones del otro.

\- No es nada en especial – le contestó lo más calmado que pudo. – Solo que no entiendo por qué quieres verme aquí después de haber rechazado tan amablemente mi número de celular y mi dirección.

\- Takano-san…

El aludido miró al chico fírmemente esperando a que concretara su respuesta, pero esto no sucedió. Exasperado, se levantó bruscamente y se dirigió a la puerta.

\- Te mandaré un mensaje – dijo Onodera antes de que el editor tuviera tiempo de girar el picaporte. – Solo eso quería decirte. Guardé tu información de contacto, pero tú no tienes la mía así que pensé…

\- En verdad eres idiota – comentó el otro mientras retrocedía los pasos que había dado. – no tenías que hacerme venir para decirme eso. Solo envíalo y punto, por lo menos pudiste haber escrito una respuesta en el papel si ibas a devolverlo. Ah, pero estoy aliviado. Creí que te habías retractado de todo lo que me dijiste anoche y que no querrías saber nada de mí.

\- ¿Qué tipo de persona crees que soy?

El tono hostil en la pregunta de Onodera alertó a Masamune de que algo no estaba bien. No solo eso, el chico había cambiado su expresión por completo. Las orejas las tenía rojas, y sus ojos se veían húmedos.

\- Escucha, sé que sientes cosas por mí, me lo has dejado claro. Y a decir verdad creo que fue muy mala idea pedir tu ayuda sabiendo eso, pero ya lo hice y no pienso retractarme; ¡pero pensar que haré una barbaridad como esa! ¿qué te has creído? Sé que te lastimé mucho aquella vez en el pasado y pienso componer ese error tratándote mejor esta vez, así que presta atención: jamás volveré a hacer algo tan bajo como aquello. Estoy confiando en que tú y en que esos sentimientos tuyos por mí sean los que me ayuden a salir de mi situación actual. No te estoy utilizando, pero tampoco quiero que pienses que al final de todo esto correré a tus brazos. Si confío en ti es porque es mi forma de disculparme por todo lo que te hice pasar, ¿de acuerdo?

Masamune estuvo a punto de perder el equilibrio por la sorpresa al escuchar aquello. Onodera lo sabía, sabía que iba en serio y no dudaba de lo que sentía por él. Obviamente le quedaba mucho camino para conquistarlo, pero eso era ya un gran avance y no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa de idiota y rodearlo entre sus brazos por el alivio que sintió. Onodera forcejeó un poco para que lo liberara, pero al final cedió ante la fuerza del abrazo y dejó colgar sus manos a los costados mientras dejaba que el editor disfrutara de ese pequeño momento que le concedía.

\- Sabes que prácticamente estás aceptando mis sentimientos, ¿verdad?

\- No, yo solo… Ay, ¿qué hago ahora? Creo que me has malinterpretado. Además, recuerda que no puedo salir con nadie.

\- Podrías salir conmigo, prometo cuidarte.

\- La última vez no resultó muy bien, ¿recuerdas? Además mi vida es ya demasiado complicada sin ti persiguiéndome como para que te mezcle en ella.

\- Por favor…

\- Me lo pensaré.

Masamune fue sorprendido por su propia voz al haber cambiado de agresiva los primeros momentos a suplicante los últimos. Era feliz, aunque muy en el fondo sabía que la respuesta de Onodera acerca de pensar si salir o no con él probablemente tardaría mucho tiempo antes de convertirse en una verdadera respuesta a su proposición. Perdido en sus ensoñaciones recargó más peso del que debía sobre el frágil cuerpo de Onodera y lo hizo caer de espaldas al suelo. El muchacho soltó un quejido, pero Masamune no lo soltó. En vez de eso hundió su nariz en su cuello y aspiró su aroma. Deseaba darle un beso ahí, pero se contuvo porque sabía que si lo hacía haría que la barrera que acababa de derribar en su amado sería reconstruida de nuevo a pesar de los más de tres años que había luchado por derribarla desde su reencuentro. Pero ya no temía más. Su confianza le decía que en algún punto el chico terminaría por rendirse ante él.

\- Seguro estás pensando en algo ridículo como "quiero besarlo", ¿no?

\- Deberías ser un poco más modesto, Onodera Ritsu. Pero sí, puedes evitar que te toque, que te hable, que te mire; pero jamás podrás hacer nada para evitar que piense en ti, idiota.

\- Lo sé, y lo siento. Si tuviera el poder de hacer que ya no me quisieras…

\- Pero no lo tienes, así que confórmate con saber que te quiero.

Onodera se revolvió incómodo hasta lograr que Masamune lo liberara y se puso de pie. El editor lo imitó y sin decir ni una palabra más salió junto con él de la sala de conferencias y caminaron juntos hasta el elevador. Una vez dentro cada quien oprimió un botón distinto y se bajó en un piso diferente. La siguiente vez que volvieron a verse fue en la habitación de Onodera en el cabaret. El chico se había quedado de piedra cuando Masamune atravesó la trampilla que llevaba al interior y le recriminó su presencia. En ningún momento había accedido a que Masamune fuera todas las noches a verlo.

\- ¿No es mejor así? Mientras esté aquí contigo no pueden enviar a más clientes – había sido la excusa que el editor le había dado.

Onodera comenzó a formular un argumento en contra, pero se llevó la mano a la boca súbitamente y corrió hacia el baño de la habitación. Masamune lo siguió preocupado. Al entrar se encontró al joven arrodillado frente al excusado vomitando. Lo ayudó a ponerse de pie y a limpiarse la boca y después le interrogó acerca de lo que había comido ese día.

El hombre estaba furioso. No estaba seguro de por qué Ritsu se prostituía, pero parecían enviarle a los clientes más grotescos, agresivos y depravados con la intención de humillarlo. Onodera le contó que esa noche antes de que llegara debió atender a un cliente nuevo que resultó ser un bebedor con poca resistencia al alcohol y que le había obligado a ingerir grandes cantidades de licor en poco tiempo. Por suerte, el hombre se había desmayado debido a la ingesta, y Onodera había empezado a forzarse el vómito para evitar una intoxicación. Lamentablemente debido al problema de anemia que tenía, ya no pudo dejar de sentir nauseas toda la noche, y al llegar Masamune no pudo hacer otra cosa que disculparse por el espectáculo que daba.

Ni siquiera estaba completamente vestido. Su torso estaba descubierto, y el cinturón estaba suelto. En el pecho del muchacho abundaban marcas de mordeduras y chupetes, y en su espalda varios moretones amorfos parecían estarse desvaneciendo. Masamune se preguntaba cómo había pasado todo eso desapercibido antes. Se dio cuenta de que en realidad jamás lo había visto descubierto. La primera vez que se lo topó ahí el chico usaba una camiseta de manga larga y la segunda se había cubierto con las sábanas para que no pudiera verlo llorar. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevarían ahí esas marcas?

\- Cúbrete el pecho, Onodera.

\- ¿Te molesta?

\- Oh, claro que me molesta, en más de una forma. Todas esas marcas, no sé quién te las ha dejado, el solo pensar que alguien más te ha tocado…

\- Es mi trabajo, no puedo hacer nada para evitarlo.

\- ¿Tu trabajo? ¡Já! Tu trabajo debería ser junto a mí en un departamento de edición en la compañía. Siempre hablabas de lo mucho que querías estudiar literatura, ¿qué pasó?

\- ¿Puedes dejar de hacer eso? Sabes que no te hablaré de mi pasado.

Masamune frunció el ceño. Quiso recurrir a la técnica de súplica que había utilizado esa tarde, pero sospechaba que no funcionaría dos veces el mismo día. Se disculpó y siguió observando al chico. Comenzó a preguntarse cómo es que aún se mantenía de pie. Se le veía muy delgado e incluso podía contar sus vértebras cuando le miraba la espalda llena de hematomas. Onodera tenía puesto el mismo pantalón que le vio esa tarde y Masamune sintió un poco de pena por el chico.

\- Oye, ¿te duelen esas heridas? – Onodera le contestó que en su mayoría no. – Déjame verlas.

El pecho de Masamune ardió en deseo cuando Onodera Ritsu se aproximó y se sentó frente a él dándole la espalda. Había una distancia considerable entre ambos, no estaban lo suficientemente cerca como para considerarse en una distancia demasiado íntima, pero tampoco lo suficientemente lejos como para que Masamune no pudiera estirar los dedos y rozar la espalda de Onodera, cosa que hizo sin siquiera dudarlo. El escalofrío que recorrió su espalda lo hizo detenerse. La piel de Onodera era suave, mucho más de lo que podía recordar, y su temperatura era cálida, tanto que Masamune deseó poder pegar su rostro a la espalda del muchacho y quedarse ahí sintiendo el calor que emanaba su cuerpo.

\- ¿Se ve muy mal? – preguntó Onodera, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Masamune. – He probado con algunos ungüentos y remedios caseros, pero la mayoría solo hace que el dolor desaparezca por un periodo de tiempo y… ¿qué haces?

Dos brazos rodearon su cintura y unas manos se detuvieron a descansar sobre su regazo. No se movió más por costumbre que por otra cosa al sentir un tacto húmedo y suave sobre su omóplato. Masamune le estaba besando la espalda, y no solo eso, sino que además se negaba a soltarlo.

\- ¿Podemos hacerlo? – imploró el mayor. – Por favor, prometo ser gentil.

\- ¿Perdiste un tornillo? ¡Claro que no!

\- Te lo ruego – el aliento cálido de Masamune rozó el oído de Onodera y lo hizo estremecerse.

\- ¿Por qué?

Al principio Onodera no obtuvo respuesta. Masamune se apartó y se tiró boca abajo sobre la cama, procurando que su cara quedara oculta entre las almohadas. Después de murmurar algo contra ellas se incorporó de nuevo y se sentó a la orilla de la cama mirando a Onodera fijamente.

\- Lo siento, pero debes entender que tener frente a ti a la persona que amas y en tales condiciones… Mejor ponte algo de ropa o no te aseguro que pueda contenerme.

Onodera bajó la mirada y se disculpó también por no haber pensado en sus sentimientos. Fue a tomar una camisa al armario para cubrirse y se acomodó el pantalón, encintándolo bien.

\- Debes entender también, Takano-san, que para mí el sexo no es algo que haga por placer. Tengo un largo historial de sufrimiento en ese campo.

\- Yo podría arreglar eso si me dejaras.

\- Pero no lo haré. Y tampoco dejaré que sigas viniendo. Primero, no me sentiré a gusto sabiendo que te pones así cada vez que me vez en estas condiciones y segundo, si frecuentas demasiado este lugar se verá muy sospechoso y terminarán por investigar lo que sucede.

\- Debo decir que concuerdo un poco… además no tengo tanto dinero. En algún momento no seré capaz de pagar tu precio.

Onodera hizo una mueca de disgusto ante el comentario y después suspiró. Masamune seguía sintiéndose inquieto por la soledad que le hacía sentir a pesar de estar frente a él. El editor se llevó las manos a la cara y se sobó la frente tratando de pensar en alguna solución para el problema. Prometió ayudarlo y lo haría, y si Onodera no aceptaba sus condiciones no le quedaba de otra que acoplarse a las de él. No regresar al cabaret, sin embargo, le sonaba algo descabellado. Masamune estaba consciente de que no podría dormir en paz sabiendo que cada noche Onodera recibía a personas en su cama y les brindaba el placer de su compañía, e incluso era maltratado físicamente por ello.

El reloj dio las tres de la mañana, toque de queda para todos los empleados del cabaret como Masamune había aprendido en su visita anterior. Onodera estaba seguro por esa noche, pero él no quería irse sin aclarar el asunto primero. En la compañía era difícil que lograra encontrar un momento libre, además de su descanso para almorzar, en el que pudiera hablar con él; y aproximarse en público era algo que el mensajero jamás permitiría. Se le ocurrió que podía verlo en su día de descanso, pero no estaba seguro de si Onodera descansaba el mismo día, así que le preguntó.

\- No llega correspondencia los fines de semana, porque las oficinas de correo descansan esos días.

\- Entonces, ¿te parece quedar el próximo sábado para discutir este asunto?

\- Solo si prometes no aparecerte por aquí lo que queda de la semana. – Masamune comenzaba a reclamar. - ¡Promételo!

El editor asintió en contra de su voluntad debido a la insistencia de Onodera. Faltaban tres días para el sábado. Se le harían tortuosamente largos, y probablemente habría repercusiones en su humor, pero al menos tenía tres días para pensar en una solución.

\- Otra cosa – le dijo Onodera antes de dejarlo partir. – Seguramente intentarás alguna osadía con tal de estar vigilándome aquí por las noches. No te preocupes, pediré incapacidad estos tres días, así que ve tranquilo al trabajo. No te quiero ver gritándole a Kisa-san o a alguien más en tu departamento por culpa mía.

Masamune sonrió aliviado y se acercó a Onodera, quien le dejó posar un beso sobre su frente. Hizo ademán de haberlo borrado con el dorso de la mano y se despidió. Cuando Masamune se hubo retirado Onodera se tiró a la cama dispuesto a descansar pensando en la mentira que acababa de decir.

No había manera en que esos tres días el cabaret no contara con su estrella principal.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¡Lamento de nuevo el retraso! Ya tenía este capítulo desde hace tiempo, pero cuando lo intenté subir la página no me dejaba... En fin, espero que hayas disfrutado de la lectura y como siempre agradezco todo tipo de comentario y/o sugerencia para mejorar mi redacción para que leer la historia sea más fácil y entendible para ustedes. Ya para el próximo capítulo se revelará parte del porqué Ritsu trabaja en el cabaret... *¡Chan chan chan!* je, je, je. Quiero ver si puedo terminar el capítulo hoy mismo y subirlo mañana. Hitomi-G fuera. Bye!


	6. Revelaciones

**ARDAMOS**

**CAPÍTULO 6: Revelaciones**

La ropa daba vueltas dentro de la lavadora mientras Masamune se duchaba muy temprano en la mañana. El esperado día había llegado y no podía evitar sentirse un poco ilusionado, aunque sabía que no debía estarlo. Era casi una cita, ¿o no? Onodera le había mandado un mensaje de texto la noche anterior para ponerse de acuerdo en donde se verían. Acordaron que no podían verlos juntos, pero salir de la ciudad no era posible debido a que Ritsu debía estar en el cabaret a las 9 de la noche y si se alejaban mucho no llegaría a tiempo. Al final Masamune logró convencerlo de que se vieran en su departamento.

Había dejado el lugar impecable para dejar una buena impresión, y había dedicado mucho tiempo en pensar alguna forma de ayudar a Onodera; sin embargo terminó por rendirse no porque n se le ocurriera nada, sino porque no tenía idea de qué era lo que había llevado al chico a profesar semejante ocupación. Su plan era, por lo tanto, sonsacarle tanta información como fuera posible sobre su situación pues hasta el momento lo único que tenía claro era que Onodera no lo hacía porque quería y que por alguna razón no podía dejarlo.

Al escuchar que alguien tocaba la puerta se apresuró a tender las últimas prendas que habían salido de la lavadora y se encaminó a abrir. Onodera se había camuflado para la ocasión; llevaba unas gafas de sol oscuras y un sombrero que le ocultaba el cabello, además de un abrigo de manga larga que de solo verlo hizo sentir a Masamune un enorme bochorno*.

Luego de dejar los zapatos en la entrada y quitarse el abrigo, Onodera subió el escalón de entrada e hizo una reverencia a Masamune en agradecimiento por dejarle pasar a su morada. El editor rio cubriéndose la boca con el dorso de la mano. No esperaba que el encuentro fuera tan formal. Sin pensar mucho en lo que hacía, y comportándose de la manera más natural que pudo, tomó de la mano a Onodera y lo guio hasta la cocina. Onodera le rechazó el desayuno, alegando que ya lo había tomado, pero Masamune no le creyó, así que lo obligó a beber un licuado de frutas para que por lo menos tuviera algo de energía. Cuando hubo terminado, Onodera lavó el vaso y se sentó en una de las sillas del comedor que estaba en la misma pieza que la cocina.

\- Así que este es el departamento de Takano Masamune – comentó echando un vistazo a su alrededor. Al editor se le habían endulzado los oídos al escuchar su nombre de labios de Onodera y no pudo reprimir una sonrisa, que pasó desapercibida por el otro.

\- ¿Famoso? No sé a qué te refieres.

\- Créelo o no, también tú tienes cierta fama en la compañía, aunque seguro has escuchado al respecto.

\- Cuéntame.

La voz de Masamune había sonado algo inintencionadamente sensual, a lo que Onodera guardó silencio unos instantes antes de proseguir.

\- Te llaman "El encandilador". Dicen que has salido con varias personas de la compañía, pero que tus relaciones nunca duran más de una noche.

\- Ya veo. Bueno, en realidad no se equivocan. – Masamune notó un ligero atisbo de sorpresa en el rostro de su invitado y continuó la conversación. - ¿Qué piensas de eso?

\- Eh, pues al principio nada, pero cuando descubrí que eras mi… pues… exnovio – Onodera bajó la voz al pronunciar esa palabra y luego continuó con el volumen normal – obviamente fue algo extraño, y más cuando te acercaste a preguntarme si quería salir contigo la primera vez… ¡No es que haya pensado que sería igual conmigo ni nada de eso! Ni tampoco me asombré, después de todo siempre habías sido popular entre chicos y chicas… pero no podía concebir la idea de que en verdad quisieras intentar algo conmigo después de tanto tiempo y de tantas parejas que seguramente debían tener más experiencia que yo en ese tipo de temas.

\- Excepto que al final tú de hecho sí tienes más experiencia… - Masamune lo dijo en tono de broma para no ofenderlo, y Onodera comprendió. El chico soltó una pequeña risa nerviosa.

\- Así es. Y esa parte de mí también me impedía salir contigo o con cualquiera que me lo propusiera.

Vaya forma de abordar el tema, y justo cuando Masamune pensaba que podía tener una conversación normal con Onodera. El ambiente se volvió notoriamente tenso, Masamune se debatía internamente entre continuar la plática desde ese punto o cambiar de tema.

\- ¿Me puedes hablar sobre eso? – decidió continuar pisando la delgada cuerda floja que lo separaba del pasado del chico.

Onodera se revolvió incómodo en el asiento y jugueteó con una servilleta hasta romperla. Sabía que si había decidido confiar en Takano, entonces también le había dado el derecho de enterarse de toda la verdad, pero no podía hacerlo ahora, al menos no podía contarle la verdad completa. Temía que involucrarlo demasiado le traería problemas.

\- Oye, ¿recuerdas aquella vez que nos peleamos? Justo antes de que desapareciera…

\- Por favor, no me cambies el tema.

\- No lo hago, es algo relevante. ¿Lo recuerdas o no?

\- Sí, fue porque estaba de mal humor y te vi recibiendo la confesión de una chica. A decir verdad me sentí muy estúpido por haberme enfadado después, pero tampoco hubiese podido evitarlo.

\- ¿Recuerdas a la chica?

\- ¿Qué si la recuerdo? ¿No era esa que siempre te seguía a todos lados? Recuerdo haberlos visto juntos por los pasillos de la escuela muchas veces.

\- Su nombre es Ann.

Masamune comenzaba a sentirse irritado por el rumbo que había tomado la conversación. A su parecer, hablar de la chica no tenía relación alguna con el tema que debían discutir, y además hablar de eso abría de nuevo las heridas que Masamune pensó ya había enterrado años atrás. Escuchó a Onodera contarle que se conocían desde muy pequeños por la relación entre sus familias, y que siempre se habían llevado como hermanos, al menos hasta el día en que se le declaró. También le confesó que ella fue la única persona con quien mantuvo contacto luego de su desaparición.

\- ¿Tienes alguna idea de por qué me fui? – preguntó el joven a su anfitrión, sabiendo que la respuesta sería negativa.

\- Ni idea.

\- ¿Intentaste averiguarlo?

\- Por supuesto, pero no tenía rastro alguno y todo a quien le preguntaba se negaba a decirme algo sobre ti.

\- Yo lo sabía… Sabía que me estabas rastreando.

Masamune se mantuvo impasible. Se había prometido a sí mismo mantener la calma ante cualquier situación, porque sabía que si no lo hacía Onodera podría retractarse de pedir su ayuda. Sí sintió una conmoción enorme ante tal confesión, pero hizo lo mejor que pudo para evitar demostrarla.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabías?

\- Ann-chan… Luego de su confesión le conté que salía contigo y, como ya te dije, después de partir era la única persona con la que mantenía contacto. Ella me lo contó. Me dijo que por todo lo que quedó del año escolar te vio dar vueltas por toda la escuela interrogando a alumnos y profesores, y también me dijo que tenía la esperanza de que te acercaras a ella para preguntarle.

\- ¿Y por qué no se me acercó ella a mí?

\- Tenía miedo. Sabía que ella misma no podría decirte el alcance de todo lo que ocurrió por su cuenta, por eso esperaba que tú le preguntaras. Si lo hacías no tendría más opción que decirte.

\- ¿Decirme qué, Onodera? – Masamune comenzaba a perder la calma. Enterarse de que todo el tiempo tuvo frente a él a alguien que conocía el paradero de Onodera le había caído como una pedrada en el estómago.

\- Mi padre… mi padre fue encarcelado.

Masamune dejó caer todo su peso contra el respaldo de la silla y dejó escapar un largo suspiro que terminó por desesperar a Onodera. El chico le dejó procesar toda la información que acababa de darle antes de preguntarle si había comprendido todo.

\- En resumen – concluyó Masamune – te fuiste de la escuela debido al arresto de tu padre y la única que sabía todo era tu amiga.

\- Sí, así es. Eso nos lleva al día de hoy. No puedo darte los detalles del arresto, pero parte del crimen de mi padre fue una estafa que le dejó un adeudo de muchísimo dinero, adeudo que le está siendo cobrado a mi familia.

\- ¿Por eso tú…? – Onodera asintió – Ya veo, pero ¿y el resto de tu familia?

\- Obviamente todos se deslindaron de nosotros después de eso. Mi madre, ella se suicidó poco después de enterarse de todo lo que mi padre había hecho. Usé la herencia y la manutención que me enviaba el gobierno para pagar una universidad en el extranjero con la esperanza de conseguir un buen empleo que me permitiera pagar la deuda, pero las cosas no siempre resultan como uno las piensa.

Masamune meditó un rato todo aquello. Pasaron en silencio casi una hora mientras él daba vueltas por todo el departamento sin decir una palabra e ignorando que Onodera seguí ahí, mientras este último se mantuvo callado sentado ante la mesa del comedor esperando alguna señal de que Masamune finalmente le diría algo. Al no notar ningún cambio en la actitud del editor se incorporó y se aproximó a él mientras se lavaba las manos en la cocina. Le jaló de la camiseta para llamar su atención y luego se retiró un paso. Masamune le miró pensativo. No sabía cómo debía reaccionar ante todo. Al ver a Onodera de pie en frente suyo se dejó caer en sus brazos y recargó su frente en el hombro del muchacho al tiempo que le rodeaba la cintura en un abrazo que, para su sorpresa, fue correspondido.

\- No tenía idea…

Masamune no había llorado en años, y de hecho no recordaba cuando había sido la última vez, pero lo que sentía en ese momento lo hacía sentirse capaz de derramar todas esas lágrimas que se había guardado durante toda su vida; sin embargo fue una sola la que rodó sobre su mejilla mientras se aferraba a Onodera consciente de que él sabía que estaba llorando.

\- No fue culpa tuya

\- ¿Y por qué siento como si lo fuera?

Onodera apartó a Masamune y le enjugó con el pulgar el rastro del llanto que había sobre su rostro. El editor se sintió impotente por la amarga sonrisa que le estaba regalando, porque sabía que no era auténtica.

\- No debí involucrarte en todo esto, lo lamento.

Takano Masamune era un hombre orgulloso y obstinado. Lo que Onodera acababa de decirle le sonó demasiado a un "Olvida que todo esto pasó" y eso no lo podía aceptar. Si bien su intención principal era hacer que Onodera se enamorara de él para poder alejarlo de ese lugar, ahora veía que las cosas hubieran sido mucho más sencillas si solo hubiese sido eso lo que debía hacer. Luego de analizar la situación detenidamente llegó a una conclusión: lo que menos importaba era lo que Onodera sintiera por él, pero Masamune no era lo suficientemente abnegado como para dejar ir al chico después de haberlo ayudado. Se sentía la persona más egoísta del planeta por lo que iba a hacer, pero al final no había garantía de que todo resultara bien.

Resolvieron seguir discutiendo el asunto después de haber almorzado, así que Masamune ordenó comida a su domicilio. La generalmente solitaria mesa del comedor ahora contaba con un comensal extra, y el departamento se sentía un poco más alegre a pesar de la tensión que reinaba en el ambiente. Takano Masamune quería eso para él: una familia, algo que jamás había tenido realmente y que sentía que obtenía cuando Onodera le pedía casualmente que le pasara un plato o le hacía notar que tenía un poco de comida en la comisura de los labios.

Como es lo natural para cualquier hombre en su estado emocional, se preguntó si Onodera se sentía de la misma forma que él. ¿Le agradaba a Onodera su compañía? ¿Le disgustaba? Tal vez solo estaba tratando de ser amable en agradecimiento. Fuera como fuese, Masamune estaba más seguro que nunca de que quería pasar el resto de su vida con Onodera.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que estudiaste? – le preguntó mientras lavaba los platos que habían utilizado.

\- Literatura, claro está – contestó Onodera como si fuera la pregunta más estúpida que le hubiesen hecho.

\- Espera, ¿me quieres decir qué rayos haces trabajando en una compañía editorial como mensajero si tienes la preparación académica para tener un puesto de edición decente?

\- ¡Sabes el tiempo que consume ser editor! ¡Tú mismo lo experimentas cada día!

Continuaron discutiendo hasta que se dieron cuenta de lo mucho que había aumentado el volumen de sus voces. Una vez se hubieron calmado Masamune fue el primero en regresar al tema con normalidad.

\- Podrías entrar como personal en capacitación. No requiere el mismo esfuerzo y ganarías más que siendo mensajero.

\- Lo he pensado, pero solo un tonto entraría a ser capacitado para un trabajo que ya ha hecho antes.

\- Podrías entrar a mi sección, yo te entrenaría en edición de manga y así puedes tener una excusa para la capacitación, jamás has trabajado en ese ramo después de todo.

Onodera meditó la idea por varios minutos y al final declinó la oferta, alegando que no sería bueno para ninguno que los vieran juntos.

\- Además no te quiero tener acosándome todo el tiempo – comentó Onodera a modo de broma.

\- Si te hace sentir incómodo, puede ser alguien más el encargado de capacitarte. Está Kisa, y también Hatori… Los conoces, ¿no?

\- Sí pero, ¿qué hay de ti? ¿No afectará en tu trabajo el tenerme cerca?

\- En todo caso serías una motivación, no una distracción.

El editor recibió gustoso los insultos que Onodera le dedicó después de eso. Había logrado su objetivo, que era despejar su mente de todo pensamiento doloroso de su pasado al menos por un momento. Después de convencerlo de aceptar el puesto de editor de manga en entrenamiento pasó al siguiente tema que debían discutir: ¿qué harían con el trabajo de Onodera en el cabaret? Masamune no se atrevía a preguntar la cifra exacta de dinero que faltaba por pagar de la deuda, pero sospechaba que el sueldo de un trabajo honesto, común y corriente definitivamente no sería suficiente para pagar el monto que Onodera debía. Además, Masamune tampoco sabía a quién le debía el chico todo ese dinero, por lo que todas las ideas con las que Masamune salía para sacar a Onodera del cabaret terminaban siendo rechazadas por él mismo. Además el chico seguía negándose a dejar el lugar, aunque cuando Masamune le preguntaba la razón, Onodera no daba una respuesta concreta.

Las visitas constantes de Masamune al cabaret también estaban fuera de discusión. Ambos habían estado de acuerdo en que era peligroso que Masamune se pasara ahí todas las noches. Sin embargo, Onodera lo tranquilizó asegurándole que tenía algo de ayuda interna de algunas de las chicas y chicos que trabajaban ahí.

\- Nunca ofrecen mis servicios a alguien que parezca violento o sospechoso.

\- ¿Qué hay de la otra noche?

\- No era Nadia quien estaba en la recepción ese día… de haber sido ella jamás hubiese permitido que ese hombre entrara.

Tras haber discutido acerca de las personas que ayudaban a Onodera, Masamune se relajó. Descubrió que muchas veces los empleados que simpatizaban con el chico solían ofrecer una bebida a los clientes antes de llevarlos a la habitación, sin que ellos supieran que habían puesto un somnífero en el vaso. Masamune recordó que la segunda vez que fue había rechazado una copa de vino que le había extendido una de las muchachas con quien se había acostado antes de descubrir que Onodera laboraba en el lugar.

\- La chica a la que llaman "Ángel", ¿ella también es tu cómplice?

Onodera asintió. Masamune decidió mantener en secreto que ya antes había intimado con ella y continuó escuchando las historias de como el mensajero se había salvado de prestar servicio a más de las dos terceras partes de los clientes.

\- Claro que no puedo librarme todas las noches. Si alguien se descuida o hay cambio de turnos tengo que complacer a los que me visiten. Además quienes me ayudan están en riesgo de perder su empleo por mi culpa, así que en ocasiones no tenemos más remedio que aceptar a los clientes.

Pasados los primeros minutos de conversación, Masamune se sentía cada vez más incómodo por el rumbo que estaba tomando. Onodera hablaba mientras se llevaba lata tras lata de cerveza a los labios haciendo que poco a poco comenzara a entrar en terrenos peligrosos de su historia, pero sin que lo afectara lo suficiente como para revelar algún secreto. Masamune se estaba cansando de escuchar acerca de la vida nocturna de Onodera, no porque le estuviera contando cosas indecentes, sino porque lo hacía con una naturalidad que al edito le daba escalofríos. Era obvio que Onodera no quería estar en ese lugar por el número de veces que frunció el ceño mientras hablaba, pero también era obvio que estaba tan acostumbrado a su trabajo que no le costaba casi nada hablar sobre él. Cuando Masamune ya no pudo soportar más se lo dijo, y la respuesta del chico fue una disculpa. Simplemente no podía hablar de eso con cualquiera y cuando podía era difícil dejar de hacerlo.

La honestidad del chico no dejaba de impresionar a Masamune. Abrió otra lata de cerveza y comenzó a beber de ella cuando sintió la mirada del otro fija en él. Estuvo a punto de atragantarse con la bebida por el impacto de la mirada. No había odio, ni amor, ni nada en específico. Era una mirada común, de esas que la gente dedica a los meseros o a las personas que le cobran en las cajas de los supermercados. Era una mirada sin sentimiento. Si algo pudo notar fue una ligera curiosidad, quizás hacia su forma de beber, pero al final de cuentas lo hacía sentir demasiado consciente de cada movimiento que realizaba y hacía lo posible por no cometer alguna torpeza mientras tenía clavados los ojos verdes del chico que recargaba la barbilla sobre la mano al otro lado de la mesa de centro de la sala. Cuando se terminó la lata se limpió los labios con el dorso de la mano y volteó a mirar el reloj que tenía colgado en la pared de alado. Apenas daban las siete de la noche.

Le hizo notar a Onodera que se sentía cansado y que se iría a acostar, pero que él podía quedarse tanto tiempo como quisiera en el departamento. Onodera asintió agradecido y le dijo que se iría apenas dieran las ocho y media pues así podría llegar al cabaret a las nueve, que era su hora de entrada.

\- ¿Aún piensas en ir a pesar de todo?

\- Tampoco a mí me gusta, pero no entenderías lo que deberé pasar si llego a faltar una sola noche.

\- ¿Qué hay de los días que estás enfermo?

\- Debo estar ahí. Como te he dicho antes, los lunes descanso, pero fuera de eso debo ir así me esté muriendo en cama por una fiebre. Alguien cuida de mí ahí cuando me enfermo.

\- Prométeme algo entonces. Antes de irte despiértame, yo te llevaré.

Onodera le negó la petición alegando que sería muy arriesgado para ambos que alguien descubriera que se estaba relacionando con uno de los "clientes", pero ante la insistencia del otro aceptó que lo acercara al lugar sin llegar a él.

Masamune se acostó a dormir. Se sentía exhausto a pesar de no haber hecho nada en todo el día además de lavar la ropa. Hizo una nota mental de doblarla por la mañana al día siguiente y después cerró los ojos. Los abrió de nuevo cuando escuchó el ruido de la puerta de entrada. Tal como había sospechado Onodera no le avisó que se iba, así que por cuenta propia se levantó y corrió a alcanzarlo escaleras abajo. Esperó frente la puerta del ascensor hasta que este llegó a la planta baja y al abrir sus puertas Onodera dio un paso hacia el vestíbulo del edificio de departamentos. El chico fingió no haberlo visto y caminó a la salida sin decir nada, seguido por Masamune. Cuando ambos estuvieron afuera el menor de los hombres se dio la media vuelta y suspiró.

\- De acuerdo, tú ganas. Solo hasta la gasolinera que está a unas cuadras. Desde ahí puedo caminar solo.

Masamune sonrió complacido y lo guio hacia su automóvil, estacionado en el estacionamiento privado del edificio a un costado de este. Onodera frunció el ceño cuando Masamune se adelantó para abrirle la puerta del copiloto y no entró al auto hasta que el otro también lo hizo.

\- Eso no fue por caballerosidad, esa puerta a veces se rebela y tiene su truco para abrirla. – comentó Masamune mientras introducía la llave y la giraba para arrancar el motor.

Onodera se tranquilizó un poco después de eso y se la pasó mirando por la ventana durante el trayecto. De pronto sentía que Masamune le miraba, pero el chico se negaba a girar la cabeza y encontrarse con sus ojos. Comenzaba a temer perderse en ellos. Mientras observaba las luces de la ciudad a través del vidrio, Onodera se daba cuenta de lo poco que se había olvidado de Masamune en todos esos años. Si bien con todo lo que vivió lo que menos ocupaba su mente era el amor, de vez en cuando algún destello de memoria lo invadía y lo hacía sentir culpable de nuevo por haber terminado la relación del modo en que lo había hecho. Trataba de no echarse la culpa, todo había ocurrido de manera muy abrupta para él también. Un día vivía contento como cualquier chico de preparatoria junto a sus aparentemente felizmente casados padres, y al día siguiente lo llevaban a atestiguar acerca del comportamiento de su padre los últimos meses. No había podido evitar su repentina desaparición, ¿o sí? No, por supuesto que no. ¿Por qué se sentía tan mal estando al lado de Takano Masamune entonces?

La respuesta era obvia hasta para él. Había hecho lo posible por no enamorarse de nuevo convenciéndose de que ambos eran diferentes personas a las que eran en su adolescencia y de que de ninguna forma Takano Masamune volvería a sentir algo por él, pero ahora se daba cuenta de que todo había sido en vano. No podía definir sus sentimientos como "amor" aún, pero estaba seguro de que lo quería y las últimas semanas estando cerca de él no hacían nada más que reafirmar sus sentimientos. Estaba en un punto de no retorno en su relación con el editor y eso significaba problemas, especialmente cuando estaba consciente de que poco a poco sus sentimientos evolucionaban cada vez más hacia algo más fuerte y concreto.

Sus pensamientos se disiparon cuando sintió un dedo tocarle la sien del mismo modo en que alguien tocaría un timbre, entonces se dio cuenta de que ya estaban en la gasolinera que él había indicado. Retiró la mano de Masamune con un brusco movimiento de su brazo, le dio las gracias y tiró de la palanquita que, se suponía, servía para abrir la puerta del automóvil.

Masamune observó divertido la escena y rio cuando los esfuerzos del chico por abrir lo llevaron a tal desesperación que lo hicieron amenazar que saldría por la ventana.

\- Tal parece que incluso mi auto quiere que te quedes otro rato conmigo.

\- ¡No juegues y abre la puerta!

\- Te lo dije, tiene su truco. Debes tratarla con cariño.

Tras decir esto Masamune se desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad y se inclinó hacia el otro lado del automóvil, cubriendo a Onodera con su cuerpo. Luego de dedicarle una sonrisa que tenía toda la intención de fastidiar al chico por la posición en que se encontraban, Masamune tiró de la puerta por la manija interior y sin dejar de jalar hizo uso de la palanca de apertura. La puerta cedió al instante, dejando abierto el paso para Onodera.

\- Gracias – dijo mientras tomaba su abrigo antes de salir del auto.

\- No fue nada – respondió Masamune, aún con la sonrisa en el rostro.

Onodera cerró la puerta y comenzó a caminar. Masamune le observó desde el automóvil sin moverse. Después de un rato arrancó y se estacionó frente a un bar que quedaba a la vuelta del cabaret en donde Onodera Ritsu trabajaba. Para evitar problemas entró al bar y ordenó una copa, después anunció al encargado de la barra que saldría a hacer algunas diligencias y que por eso dejaría el automóvil estacionado afuera. El hombre, de unos cuarenta años y con rasgos rudos para un japonés, asintió advirtiéndole que regresara por él antes de media noche o no se haría responsable si algo le sucedía. Masamune aceptó los términos y salió del bar con las manos metidas a los bolsillos de su gabardina caminando rumbo al cabaret "Rubí".

Al llegar se topó con Nadia en la recepción y con la mujer que había visto en una de sus visitas. Recordó que a pesar de los esfuerzos de Nadia por evitar que entrara al cuarto de Onodera, la mujer le había obligado a acceder y darle las llaves. El día anterior eso no hubiese significado para él, pero ahora que conocía más a fondo acerca de la chica y su implicación con Onodera se dio cuenta de que probablemente trataba de evitar que el chico tuviera un segundo encuentro esa noche, pues si mal no recordaba esa noche fue la noche en que Onodera le había pedido ayuda para escapar de esa vida y por las condiciones en que se hallaba, semidesnudo y sudoroso, podía decir que había tenido relaciones con alguien.

Apartó tales pensamientos de su mente y se concentró en la mujer que hablaba con Nadia. Si la recepcionista no había podido negarse a dejarlo entrar aquella noche había sido por la intercesión de la mujer, por lo que Masamune asumió que se trataba de la dueña del lugar o algo parecido. Tratando de mantener la cara de póquer que llevaba puesta desde que había entrado al bar se aproximó a ambas mujeres y pidió el servicio.

\- ¡Vaya! ¿Acaso no eres el joven al que vi la otra vez? Nunca olvido un rostro.

\- Pues sí, he venido varias veces.

\- Eres aquel que pidió el servicio especial, ¿vienes por lo mismo hoy?

\- Sí – contestó Masamune a secas, mirando de reojo a Nadia para observar su reacción. La chica actuaba muy bien su parte, pues no mostró ni rastro de duda mientras apuntaba algo en el cuaderno en el que llevaba las cuentas y buscaba la llave al ático donde estaba Onodera.

\- Aquí tiene, señor – Nadia extendió la llave y le dedicó una sonrisa juguetona que Masamune no se molestó en devolver.

El editor dejó el anticipo del servicio y se dio la media vuelta para encaminarse a la habitación, pero se detuvo al sentir el agarre de alguien en su brazo. Observó por unos instantes las largas uñas falsas de color rojo que adornaban la mano que le sostenía antes de mirar directamente al rostro de la mujer.

\- Eres apuesto, seguro tienes mucha experiencia también. – Masamune se mantuvo impasible mientras dejaba que la mujer terminara de hablar. – Y al parecer vienes a menudo. ¡Se me acaba de ocurrir algo! Justo hace unos días renunció uno de nuestros trabajadores masculinos. ¿No te gustaría ocupar su puesto? No lo tomes a mal. Pareces ser un hombre respetable con un buen trabajo y sueldo, pero si estás aquí es por algo. ¿Buscas diversión? Aquí la encontrarás.

\- Tampoco quiero que lo tome a mal, pero yo soy de los que prefieren _dar_ y no _recibir_, ¿me entiende?

\- Oh, entiendo, pero aquí no vienen únicamente clientes _activos_. Y tú pareces ser de esos a quienes no les importa el género, así que serías perfecto para la vacante. No creí que te inclinaras más hacia el lado homosexual de la balanza – respondió la mujer entre risas y en tono de broma mientras subía su mano al hombro de Masamune en ademán coqueto.

\- Me va igual cualquiera, pero su anfitrión especial tiene algo que no sé cómo describir – contestó Masamune y arrepintiéndose al momento por haberse referido a Onodera con tal término.

\- ¿Hechizante, tal vez? Yo misma he sido víctima de sus encantos, así que puedo comprenderte. En fin, debes tener prisa en subir, ¿no? Mira – continuó la mujer mientras liberaba a Masamune de su agarre y sacaba una tarjeta de su escote. – Toma esto. Quisiera que lo pensaras antes de darme una respuesta definitiva. En verdad estoy interesada en ti, guapo. Mi nombre es Fumio. Llámame si decides aceptar mi propuesta.

Masamune tomó la tarjeta que la mujer llamada Fumio le ofrecía y le dio las gracias prometiendo que lo pensaría, la guardó en su bolsillo y luego de una ligera reverencia a modo de despedida se encaminó hacia la cocina, donde la chica que siempre le miraba con algo parecido a odio se dedicaba a lavar los utensilios de cocina. Al escucharlo pasar volteó la cabeza un instante para verlo y frunció el ceño antes de regresar a su labor. Masamune decidió demorarse un rato más para leer el contenido de la tarjeta que le acababan de dar. Impreso en un fuerte tono de rojo vibrante y con letra caligráfica estaba escrito un nombre.

**_"AKAGURO FUMIO"_**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

¡Hola! Lo prometido es deuda, y esta vez he subido el nuevo capítulo en menos de una semana ¡y casi con 5000 palabras! Es un récord y un gran logro para mí. Jamás considero que terminé un capítulo hasta que no tiene mínimo unas 3000 palabras. Espero que les haya gustado. Muchas gracias a todos por los reviews, en verdad alientan a esta cabeza hueca de intento de escritora a continuar y superarse. ¿Qué les ha parecido el desenlace? Varios cabos sueltos ya se han atado en este capítulo, pero aún falta más por saber. Ya lo dejaremos para más adelante. Por cierto, soy gran fan de la saga de vídeo juegos Resident Evil, así que aunque el título del capítulo sí hace referencia a lo que ocurre también hace referencia a uno de los títulos del juego que más me gustan, je, je (datos curiosos de la autora que nadie quería conocer). Gracias por haber leído y espero dejen algún review de lo que les pareció. ¡Luego nos leemos!

~Hitomi G.


	7. Cosas de mujeres

**_ARDAMOS_**

**_Capítulo 7: Cosas de mujeres_**

\- Querida, te he dicho que salgas de aquí cuando entre algún cliente.

La mujer deslizó su dedo índice por el contorno de la mandíbula de la atractiva y joven chica. Ella sonrió y se acomodó la coleta en la parte alta de la cabeza.

\- Perdone, _madame_. Es que no he terminado de lavar todo esto.

\- No te preocupes por eso linda, puedes terminar después.

La mujer retiró el flequillo de la chica hacia un lado y posó un beso delicado sobre su amplia frente, justo por encima de una ceja. La joven sonrió agradecida y anunció que iría un rato al cuarto de descanso. La mujer aprobó su decisión y la urgió a apresurarse. Después echó un vistazo a la trampilla que llevaba al ático. Había pasado ya una hora entera desde que el cliente había subido y comenzaba a sentirse ansiosa.

No era la primera vez, claro. Sabía de sobra que con el chico de cabello castaño y mirada agresiva no bastaba una sola ronda. Por propia experiencia podía describir lo disfrutable que era cuando sus caderas se movían deliciosamente acompasándose al ritmo de quien lo poseyera y sus labios temblaban mientras recorrían la piel ajena; o cuando con maestría se dejaba domar a pesar de las lágrimas que se amontonaban en sus bellos ojos verdes. La obediencia que mostraba ante cualquier comando que le dieran. La forma tan lasciva de provocar a alguien con su lengua. Pero sobretodo eso, sus gritos y gemidos que se revolvían entre dolor y placer cuando intimaba con alguien.

La mujer sonrió con picardía ante la imagen mental que acababa de formarse dentro de su cabeza y decidió concederle más tiempo al cliente. Tal vez eso le resultara productivo a fin de cuentas. Aún sonriente regresó al vestíbulo para esperar su turno pacientemente.

La joven por otro lado no sabía qué más hacer para hacer decrecer su pena, así que se acostó a dormir sobre un viejo sofá de terciopelo rojo que era de la dueña. Cada noche veía a todas las chicas alrededor de ella siendo llevadas a un cuarto y saliendo con dinero entre los encajes de su ropa interior mientras ella se pudría lavando platos y preparando cenas que muchas y muchos de los empleados ni siquiera se molestaban en tocar. Y no, no era como si prostituirse fuera su más anhelado sueño o aspiración, pero sentía envidia de que al menos a las demás, incluso si era a cambio de dinero, había alguien que las sujetara y acariciara. A ella no le habían regalado ni ese consuelo.

Además debía ver como casi todas las noches la persona a quien amaba invitaba a su habitación privada a alguna persona para hacer solo Dios sabía qué cosas, porque siempre lo veía salir de ahí con moretones o temblando e incluso ebrio algunas veces. Ella ayudaba como podía. Las otras chicas le facilitaban drogas que hacían dormir a los clientes y Ritsu se encargaba de hacer parecer que en realidad les había dado el mejor sexo de sus vidas. Era joven y encantador después de todo, no le era muy difícil engañarlos.

Pero algo la preocupaba incluso más últimamente. Un hombre que jamás había visto había empezado a reclamar a Ritsu cada semana, a veces por noches seguidas, y siempre se iba tarde. Qué era lo que hacían era algo que no quería saber, pero el hecho de que Ritsu se notara más y más deprimido desde que ese tipo había empezado a frecuentarlo debía significar que no era nada bueno, ¿verdad? Y a pesar de eso, Ritsu no había dado señal alguna de estar en contra como generalmente lo hacía. Al contrario, justo esa noche a la chica le había parecido ver un rastro de sonrisa centellar en los labios del chico, y a ella se le había encogido el corazón. ¿Estaba triste o estaba feliz? ¡Ya no entendía nada! Y cada vez que el hombre bajaba al terminar y le sonreía o le hacía un gesto de despedida la chica casi no podía resistir la tentación de lanzarle una cacerola directo a su maldita y atractiva cara.

Cuando entre sueños sintió un roce repentino, despertó.

Esperaba ver a _Madame_ Fumio ahí con ella, haciéndole compañía como siempre, pero en su lugar una sonrisa fingida y unos ojos verdes la recibieron en la realidad. Onodera le acariciaba el cabello con delicadeza sentado en un pequeño espacio junto a ella, y la chica solo pudo sonreír como respuesta.

Si Ritsu no fuera tan endemoniadamente amable ella habría podido rendirse hacía mucho tiempo, pero estaba aliviada de que lo fuera porque esa era una de las cosas que más le gustaban de él. Reprimió un bostezo, lo que le costó algunas lagrimillas de cansancio que se limpió con el dorso de la mano, y se incorporó.

\- Ricchan, hola.

Su saludo no pudo haber sonado más lamentable. ¡Vaya que era mala para leer el ambiente! Y sin embargo Ritsu le sonrió amablemente y le contestó de la misma manera.

\- Hola.

¿Cómo lo hacía? ¿Tenía alguna clase de magia que se encargaba de encantar a todos a su alrededor? Si así era, a ella no le importaba porque le hacía sentir bien que a pesar de no ser correspondida aún recibía más atenciones de él que la mayoría. Le gustaba gozar de ese derecho de antigüedad.

\- ¿Tiene mucho rato que saliste?

\- Sí, un poco. Hoy el cliente tenía algo de prisa.

\- Qué bien, ¿no? He visto que ese tipo te está acosando demasiado estos días, ¿no has intentado decirle algo o reportarlo para que no regrese?

\- Eh, no, no creo que sea necesario. Además aunque le he dicho que no regrese es terco, lo sigue haciendo.

La chica notó algo divertido en el rostro de Ritsu. No era una expresión de alguien que estaba genuinamente enojado con otra persona, era un rostro que se denotaba lo mucho que el chico se esforzaba por parecer enojado cuando en realidad no lo estaba.

_"Oh, ya entiendo"_, pensó la chica y su interior se estremeció un poco al darse cuenta. Ritsu ahora le pertenecía a alguien más, y ese alguien más había llegado de la nada como uno más de sus clientes. ¡Maldita su suerte! Si tan solo hubiese sido más precavida, si tan solo hubiese podido evitar ese encuentro. Trató de tranquilizarse pensando que no era su culpa que el idiota tuviera el síndrome de Estocolmo o una mierda parecida a esa, pero eso solo la hizo enfurecer más. ¿Qué había hecho ese depravado que los demás no para que Ritsu hubiese terminado por prenderse de él? Ella en realidad no quería saberlo.

\- Ann, ¿estás bien?

Cuando la chica escuchó su nombre y captó la pregunta también se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando. ¡Demonios! ¿Qué se suponía que hiciera ahora? Fingir tener alguna clase de dolor o algo parecido no iba a funcionar, y no quería fingir más debilidad de la necesaria delante de Ritsu.

\- Estoy contenta de que te liberaran temprano hoy.

\- No exactamente, Fumio-san quiere hablar conmigo en privado.

\- ¡Oh! ¿Es para discutir lo de tu deuda? Estoy segura de que ya no te debe faltar demasiado para terminar de pagarla.

\- Sí, exactamente por eso.

\- Ya veo. Te dije que era buena persona. ¡Muy buena suerte entonces! – la chica claramente estaba demasiado enceguecida por el amor como para no haber notado que Ritsu mentía.

Y mientras ella soñaba despierta en el día en que su amado sería libre, Ritsu era forzado a abrir las piernas para recibir una asquerosa boca que no quería sentir mientras en su cadera unas uñas rojas como la sangre se hundían lenta y dolorosamente en su carne. Y Ann imaginaba a Fumio acariciando la mano de Ritsu compasivamente como hacía cuando ella se sentía triste, cuando en la realidad esas manos sostenían las muñecas del chico a un lado de la cama para que no pudiese forcejear cuando lo obligara a penetrarla hasta que el cansancio y el sudor se volviesen demasiado intolerables para ambos.

* * *

Rayos, en verdad lo siento. Había empezado este capítulo hace mucho tiempo y cuando finalmente creí que lo había terminado ¡bam! tuve bloqueo de escritor y como no me gustó el resultado final hube de reescribir todo de nuevo solo para que al final les trajera este pedacito de intento de capítulo súper corto. En verdad lo siento, ya me pondré a trabajar más arduamente. Pronto nos leemos.

~Hitomi G.


	8. Traslado

¡Hola! Probablemente deban leer los capítulo para poder entender el principio de este, más que nada porque ya llevaba tiempo sin actualizar y este capítulo empieza justo después de los sucesos en el capítulo 6.

* * *

**_Capítulo 8: Traslado_**

Onodera se aferraba de la almohada como si su vida y su sanidad dependieran de ello mientras su cuerpo se movía en pequeños espasmos de placer causados por Masamune después de haberle hecho reír como no lo había hecho en meses, o quizás años. Solo una hora antes lo había dejado estacionado en una gasolinera, así que una gran furia se apoderó de él al verlo entrar a la habitación, y más cuando Masamune se negaba a darle una explicación por ello. Simplemente había llegado, se había quitado la gabardina y había tomado asiento a la orilla de la cama. Esperaba que Onodera se enfadara por aquello, así que sin reclamos ni sorpresa recibió el golpe de la almohada que el chico le aventó a la cara.

\- ¿Estás satisfecho ahora? – preguntó en calma.

Onodera tomó una segunda almohada y se la lanzó a su interlocutor, quien hábilmente la detuvo con una mano y la lanzó de regreso hacia la cabeza del joven. Pero la almohada había rebotado y regresado hacia Masamune para golpearle directamente en el rostro sin que el hombre pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo, dando lugar al primer ataque de risa que se apoderó de Onodera esa noche.

El segundo había sido provocado luego de que había dejado pasar el hecho de que Masamune se hubiese opuesto a su petición de no visitarlo más debido a que le comentó sobre su oferta de reclutamiento en el establecimiento en el cual se encontraban.

Masamune no lo mencionó por ninguna razón en específico, simplemente deseaba que su compañía no fuera una molestia para Onodera, y por lo tanto debía buscar cualquier tema de conversación que alejara el ambiente incómodo que generalmente se propagaba entre ellos cuando compartían ese reducido espacio en el cabaret. Sonrió al ver a Onodera burlarse, porque no recordaba haberlo visto reír jamás, ni siquiera en sus épocas de preparatoria cuando el chico se limitaba a cubrir su boca y aguantarse la risa si la ocasión lo ameritaba. Masamune jamás había tenido un gran sentido del humor tampoco, así que se sentía superior sabiendo que a pesar de eso había logrado sacarle unas cuantas carcajadas al chico a costa de su orgullo.

Sin embargo, todo eso se vino abajo cuando de pronto Onodera se quedó en silencio y con rostro dubitativo miró a Takano directo a los ojos y le sostuvo la mirada por varios segundos.

\- Podrías hacerlo…

\- ¿Qué? ¿Hablas en serio?

\- Sería una buena forma de mantenerte cerca, ¿no es lo que quieres?

\- Pues no es que no lo haya considerado al momento, pero…

Masamune se llevó una mano a la frente y cerró los ojos meditando lo que estaba a punto de decir. Quería encontrar las palabras correctas para expresar lo que quería sin ahuyentar a Onodera en el proceso.

\- Pero… ¿qué? – le urgió Onodera, deseoso de escuchar su razón.

\- Por el momento no me interesa más tener relaciones de una sola noche con desconocidos.

Onodera comprendió que había tocado un punto sensible en Takano. El tema de su atracción por Masamune se mantenía en completa confidencialidad dentro de sí mismo, pero no así los sentimientos del editor por él. El chico se odió por haber dejado que su lengua se soltara de más y la sonrisa que hasta el momento llevaba mostrando inconscientemente se desvaneció al percatarse de que Masamune tenía aún la convicción de que estuvieran juntos en algún punto del futuro y que para ello se abstendría de cualquier otro intento de relación con cualquier otra persona que no fuera él.

Por supuesto Masamune no pasó desapercibido el silencio y se sintió incómodo. Odiaba cuando la conversación terminaba regresando de forma inevitable a sus sentimientos porque no quería presionar a Onodera más de la cuenta, pero tampoco quería que él se olvidara de la razón principal por la cual le estaba brindando su ayuda. Suspiró exhausto por los eventos del día y por su completa falta de capacidad para leer el ambiente en esos momentos y decidió abordar un tema nuevo.

\- Onodera, seguiré viniendo todas las noches, quieras o no.

El muchacho retiró una hebra de cabello castaño que le hacía cosquillas sobre la nariz y con su expresión usual de irritación miró a Masamune tratando de descubrir si en sus palabras escondía algún tipo de insinuación. Al ver que no era así, que hablaba en serio, dejó escapar un suspiro prolongado y negó con un movimiento de cabeza.

\- Es peligroso que…

Masamune lo interrumpió posando su dedo índice sobre los labios ajenos. Onodera alejó su rostro enrojecido por un tenue rubor, pero no continuó hablando puesto que había comprendido que el otro le iba a interrumpir de todas formas si lo hacía.

\- Es peligroso si te solicito solamente a ti.

Onodera comenzó a formular una respuesta negativa pero Masamune no le concedió tiempo de expresar su descontento con la idea. Comenzó a enlistar las razones por las cuales su idea no era tan descabellada como al chico le parecía. Para empezar, podía conocer un poco más a los demás empleados del lugar, fueran o no parte del grupo de cómplices de Onodera; segundo, una vez se ganara la confianza de quienes le ayudaban podía tener una mejor participación al momento de enviarle, o no, clientes. Hubo una razón que Masamune mantuvo callada, y era que estando más tiempo en ese lugar y hablando con los demás tenía la esperanza de averiguar un poco más acerca del pasado que Onodera había omitido al contarle su historia.

Pero se hacía tarde y el tiempo apremiaba al hombre que había dejado su automóvil estacionado enfrente del peligroso bar de mala muerte que se hallaba cerca de ahí. Por un momento contempló la idea de olvidarse del coche y quedarse con Onodera todo el tiempo que le fuese permitido, pero luego de haberle confesado su situación, el chico se negaba a dejarlo quedarse más tiempo. Masamune se despidió entonces, deseando haber podido darle un beso en la frente a Onodera antes de partir, porque al acomodarse el cabello el chico había dejado una extensión considerable de piel al descubierto en su rostro y Masamune se había emocionado con la idea de sorprenderlo un poco.

Onodera por su parte luchaba con el impulso de gritar a todo pulmón su nombre para recriminarle el nunca escucharlo a pesar de las advertencias que le hacía siempre. De alguna manera debía hacerle entender a Masamune que estar con él no era buena idea, pero su confundida mente no le dejaba actuar de modo racional cuando lo tenía enfrente de él.

Dos días después, un lunes, Onodera arribó a la hora de costumbre a la compañía y se encaminó hacia recursos humanos para firmar su entrada. Mike estaba ahí tecleando algo en su teléfono móvil a toda velocidad y con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

\- Buenos días

Onodera saludó al extranjero, que le sonrió como respuesta y continuó tecleando. Onodera se dio cuenta de que una vez que mandaba sus mensajes, la persona con quien estuviera hablando no tardaba demasiado en contestarle, y por la expresión de colegiala en el rostro de Mike no era difícil descubrir de qué se trataba todo el asunto.

\- ¿Nueva novia?

Mike terminó de redactar apuradamente el mensaje que había comenzado y luego asentó el teléfono sobre su escritorio. Miró a Onodera y asintió con una radiante sonrisa.

\- Ayer fue un gran día para ser australiano en un país ajeno. ¡Ah! Pero es todo gracias a ti, amigo. Tú me diste la oportunidad aquella vez.

Onodera aún no sabía cómo responder a la forma tan amistosa que tenía Mike de dirigirse a las demás personas, pero ya estaba acostumbrado a ella y no se sentía tan cohibido como cuando recién lo conoció. Decidió que tal vez era buen momento para practicar su inglés antes de que lo olvidara y continuó la conversación en ese idioma.

\- Felicidades – su acento se había oxidado un poco, pero era entendible. – Me alegro por ti.

\- Y yo me alegro por ti – Mike le contestó mientras revisaba la lista de asistencia en busca del nombre de Onodera. Al encontrarlo lo señaló con un dedo y le acercó la hoja. – A partir de hoy ya no eres mensajero, ¿eh? ¿Por qué no me habías dicho? Apenas leí esto en la mañana me sorprendí bastante.

Onodera pestañeó incrédulo. Mike no pasó desapercibida su sorpresa y cambió su expresión alegre por una confundida, incluso más que Onodera.

\- ¿Acaso no lo sabías? - El chico le contestó que lo sabía, pero que no esperaba que todo sucediera tan pronto. - ¿Y eso no es bueno?

\- Lo es pero… quiero decir, ni siquiera he entregado mis documentos ni nada parecido.

\- Ya veo, eso es extraño. Bien, veamos...

Mike se puso a revisar unos cajones llenos de ficheros hasta que encontró una carpeta que tenía el nombre de Onodera escrito en la solapa. Lo sacó del cajón y se puso a hojear su contenido. De vez en cuando hacía un gesto de concentración tan serio que Onodera comenzó a preocuparse un poco. Tal vez había sido un error después de todo, no era posible que Takano hubiese podido hacer los trámites tan rápido, ¿o sí?

\- Oh, aquí está. – Mike hizo a un lado el currículum de Onodera para tomar una hoja de papel que contenía su registro de actividades laborales en la compañía. – Veamos, aquí dice que apenas ayer fue tramitado tu traslado de un puesto a otro. Ayer no trabajaste, ¿verdad? – esperó a que Onodera confirmara su pregunta y luego prosiguió. – Ya veo… ¡Oh! Aquí está. Según esto todos los trámites los realizó tu nuevo jefe del departamento de edición de manga shoujo, Takano Masamune. Dice que tú le solicitaste el puesto y él aceptó tras revisar tu currículum y experiencia laboral… ¡Ritsu! – Onodera no se inmutó por el uso de su nombre de pila, siempre había sido así con Mike que no estaba acostumbrado a los honoríficos cuando utilizaba su idioma natal. - ¿Por qué no habías hecho esto antes?

Onodera cubrió sus papeles con las manos para evitar que Mike siguiera leyendo. Su registro de inasistencias con sueldo estaba entre ellos acompañados de las justificaciones, que en su gran mayoría consistían en visitas a la corte y al juzgado por el caso de su padre.

\- La verdad es que no tenía mucha experiencia, solo trabajé unos meses en el extranjero y al volver no tenía a nadie que pudiera recomendarme.

\- Eso significa que sí hablaste con Takano – Mike utilizaba el apellido de este porque no sabía que lo era. – Así que finalmente caíste (1), ¿eh?

\- ¿Caí (1)? – Onodera no había comprendido la expresión que Mike había utilizado, ni su significado.

\- _Koi ni…_(2)_ \- _Mike cambió hábilmente al japonés para que Onodera entendiera mejor a lo que se refería.

El rostro de Onodera se tornó rojo conforme la sangre se acumulaba en sus pómulos y frente. Involuntariamente se llevó la mano a la nuca y comenzó a frotarse con nerviosismo el cuello. No importaba lo mucho que pensara en Takano Masamune, ni todo el tiempo que pasaba con él fuera de la compañía; aún no estaba listo para aceptar lo que sentía por él y en realidad no estaba seguro de si alguna vez lo estaría.

\- Cla… claro que no.

\- ¿No? ¡Pero si ha estado detrás de ti por mucho más tiempo que cualquiera! No me digas que te estás aprovechando de eso para subir de puesto…

\- ¡Por supuesto que no! – Onodera se exaltó demasiado, pero a Mike no parecía afectarle. – Simplemente decidí hacer las paces con él hace poco y discutiendo salió a colación mi deseo por ser editor. Él amablemente accedió a ayudarme.

\- Ya veo, entonces el aprovechado es otro…

\- ¿Tú crees?

\- Jum, no sabría decirte bien, pero claro que Takano no perderá la oportunidad de pasar tanto tiempo contigo, si me entiendes. Además estando cerca de él es más probable que tus otros pretendientes se sientan intimidados y se den a la retirada, lo que para Takano sería algo bueno. Pero en fin, debes acudir a una reunión con todo el departamento para iniciar tu capacitación y conocer más a fondo los detalles de tu puesto.

\- ¿A qué hora empieza?

Mike le echó un vistazo a las hojas que había revuelto en su escritorio buscando la información y luego se cubrió la boca con sorpresa y le lanzó una mirada de disculpa a Onodera.

\- ¡En cinco minutos! ¡Apresúrate! ¡Es en el salón de conferencias 9, en el tercer piso!

Onodera firmó su entrada rápidamente y corrió hacia el elevador, que tardó lo que pareció una eternidad en llegar. Llegó diez minutos tarde a la junta. Dentro del salón de conferencias el olor a café llenó sus fosas nasales y la vista de varias personas esperándolo lo hizo sentir terriblemente nervioso, pero definitivamente no desaprovecharía la oportunidad que Takano le daba. No era mucho, y debía trabajar más duro que antes, pero por lo menos se sentiría más satisfecho consigo mismo de ese modo.

Takano tampoco pensaba desaprovechar la cercanía con Onodera, pero sabía que al menos en la oficina debía mantener la calma tanto como le fuera posible y debía actuar como si en verdad hubiese existido algún tipo de reconciliación y desinterés entre ambos. Mientras el presidente de la compañía, un tal Isaka, le daba la bienvenida al joven editor en entrenamiento, Masamune le observaba detenidamente en busca de algún rastro de interés hacia su persona. Odiaba ese estúpido sentimiento de ver a Onodera sentado prácticamente en frente de él, pues solo eran separados por la mesa, y desear que lo mirara aunque fuera solo fugazmente. Deseaba con demasiadas fuerzas descubrirlo con la mirada fija en él para dedicarle una sonrisa cómplice y juguetona de esas que hacían avergonzarse tanto al que fue descubierto observando como al que era observado.

\- Ahora discutamos las relaciones entre empleados, ¿alguna duda al respecto, Onodera?

Masamune salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar la voz del presidente y prestó atención a Onodera mientras explicaba que conocía las reglas debido a su anterior puesto de trabajo. Por alguna razón Masamune se sintió un poco decepcionado a pesar de que estrictamente las relaciones amorosas entre trabajadores no estaban prohibidas ni nada por el estilo, quizás porque sabía que con Onodera no tenía eso a pesar de todo su esfuerzo, o quizás porque la respuesta de Onodera expresaba con demasiada seguridad que no era su deseo intimar con nadie por el momento y que su vida personal la mantenía lejos del trabajo.

\- Aun así, Onodera, no puedo evitar preocuparme un poco. Sé que tienes una base de admiradores bastante grande aquí en Marukawa. ¡No es que piense que seas del tipo que seduce a otros a propósito! – se excusó el presidente rápidamente al notar que podía ser malinterpretado por lo que había dicho. – El punto es que si alguna vez llegas a sentirte demasiado acosado por alguna persona en específico no debes dudar en decirle a alguien, a tu jefe de departamento, o a algún supervisor o amigo de la compañía; ¡incluso puedes decirme a mí y en seguida me haré cargo!

Cuando Masamune miró intensamente a Isaka, Onodera no lo pasó desapercibido.

\- Eh, gracias, señor. Así será.

\- Bien, ahora pasemos a lo importante. Supongo que ya conoces a tu jefe directo, Takano Masamune, puesto que fue a él a quien le solicitaste que revisara los papeles de tu transferencia. – Onodera asintió e Isaka sonrió antes de proseguir. – De acuerdo, Takano tienes la palabra.

\- Gracias, señor. – Masamune se puso de pie y presentó a los demás miembros del departamento. Onodera los conocía de vista, y conocía sus nombres por la correspondencia que le había tocado entregarles, pero ahora estaba aprendiendo más a fondo como trabajaban y su forma de ser como personas. – Finalmente está Kanade Mino, él será tu mentor durante tu entrenamiento

El aludido se puso de pie y amplió su de por sí ya ancha sonrisa al tiempo que hacía una reverencia en forma de saludo para Onodera, quien se inclinó al mismo tiempo que él para devolver cortésmente el gesto de su superior.

\- Mucho gusto. Estoy a su cargo.

\- Mucho gusto, Onodera.

La reunión se dio por concluida unos minutos más tarde. Masamune dejó a Onodera a cargo de Mino y salió por un café a la sala de empleados más cercana sin darse cuenta de que Isaka, el presidente, lo seguía de cerca.

\- Después de usted – ofreció Takano, dándole paso a su superior para utilizar la máquina de café.

El presidente se sirvió con tranquilidad su café y le agregó poca azúcar. Cuando finalmente le cedió el lugar a Masamune no se retiró por completo, solo se apartó para darle espacio mientras soplaba el vapor que emanaba desde su taza. Los hombres bebieron en silencio uno junto al otro, acompañados por el ruido de fondo de algunos empleados que conversaban a sus espaldas. Cuando Masamune terminó, enjuagó su taza y la dejó en el lugar habitual; después hizo una reverencia a Isaka y se dio la media vuelta para emprender el camino de regreso.

\- No tan rápido. Quería comentar algo contigo.

\- Oh, ¿me pregunto qué querrá el señor presidente con alguien como yo?

\- No bromees Takano, esta vez es algo serio. ¿Recuerdas lo que dije en la reunión hace un rato? Acerca de las relaciones entre empleados.

\- Sí, pero no sé qué tiene que ver conmigo.

\- Sé que tú eres uno de los más grandes admiradores de Onodera. Y también sé que te ha rechazado incontables veces.

\- No veo porqué eso sea de importancia ahora. No debería mezclarse con la vida personal de sus empleados.

\- Oh, supongo que no, a menos que uno de ellos realice actividades que van en contra de la imagen de la empresa, ¿me entiendes?

\- No sé de qué está hablando, señor. – Masamune cambió su tono a uno más formal al darse cuenta de que Isaka no tenía intención alguna de usar su tono amigable de siempre. – Ahora si me disculpa debo de regresar a mi departamento. Tengo trabajo que hacer.

Sin decir nada, Isaka dejó que Takano se alejara lleno de dudas en la mente. No tenía idea de qué podía estar hablando el hombre que era prácticamente su jefe, pero tampoco encontraba algo que tuviera sentido con lo que había dicho. No recordaba haber hecho nada malo, y por el contrario Isaka siempre lo había alabado por sacar adelante a su sección dentro de la compañía a pesar de las dificultades. ¿Qué podía ser entonces eso de lo que hablaba? Al entrar al departamento y ver a Onodera tomando notas de lo que Mino decía ya no le importó. Jamás había estado tan cerca de él, y ahora solo una cosa le preocupaba: sacarlo de ese infernal lugar en el que trabajaba.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

(1) En inglés "Fell" – Pretérito del verbo "fall", "caer". Mike dice literalmente "So you finally fell…" a lo que Onodera contesta "Fell?" al no comprender que se refiere a la expresión "Fell in love" – enamorarse en tiempo pretérito. Literalmente: "caíste en el amor".

(2) En japonés "Koi ni ochita" = enamorarse. Literalmente, "caer en el amor" ("ochiru" es el verbo "caer"). Mike dice simplemente "Koi ni" y es cuando Onodera completa en su mente la frase y se da cuenta de que al decir "caer" no lo decía literalmente, sino como parte de la expresión.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

* * *

Finalmente me he reaparecido. Recibí todos sus reviews y los leí todos, toditos. Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron comentarios diciendo que mi historia es buena ; u ; Y lamento haberles tenido a la espera T_T Estuve trabajando y en prácticas profesionales y ya no me daba el tiempo. ¡Ah! Respecto a mis acotaciones al final, espero sean comprensibles. Estudio Lenguas Modernas, y sé tanto japonés como inglés, y la verdad me parece bastante curioso como en ambos idiomas usan la expresión "caer en el amor" a pesar de ser culturalmente diferentes (cosas mías, es que me encantan los idiomas y lo que puedes aprender de las culturas a través de ellos). No pude resistirme a utilizar el juego de palabras, pero tampoco les iba a dejar con la duda a quienes no lo entendieran, así que espero que ahora esté más claro, si tienen duda pueden preguntarme. Sin más que decir les dejo. ¡Hasta la próxima! (Que espero sea pronto, porque me están fluyendo las ideas como no se imaginan).

~Hitomi G.


	9. Testigos

**ARDAMOS**

**_Capítulo 9: Testigos_**

Tras revisar los manuscritos del número del mes siguiente, Masamune decidió adelantarse y empezar a trabajar en su siguiente proyecto publicitario de uno de los mangas cuya reserialización había sido aprobada unos días antes. Mientras revisaba encuestas y gráficos estadísticos sobre las ventas pasadas, su vista se desvió al escritorio junto al suyo. Mino, su subordinado, trabajaba en un manga cuya serialización había estado a punto de ser cancelada y que de algún modo el joven editor había logrado salvar. Gracias a esto el misterioso hombre recibía el respeto de todos a su alrededor, pero no por ello destacaba más que los otros editores que trabajaban con él. Todos menos él estaban a cargo de obras y autores reconocidos y famosos, mientras que a él le dejaban los mangas cuyos autores desconocidos habían recibido la oportunidad de publicar por primera vez. Era notorio, sin embargo, como lograba que estos autores y sus historias fueran capaces capturar suficientes lectores para llevarlos, si no a la fama, a reconocimiento y premios por parte de la comunidad. Incluso había recibido ofertas de animación para algunas de las obras más conocidas, logrando un éxito mayor y un aumento en las ventas del manga original que no se había visto en autores novatos en muchísimo tiempo.

Por esas cualidades, además de su paciencia y buen humor, había sido elegido por Masamune para ser el mentor de Onodera durante su capacitación. Claro que hubiese preferido hacer ese trabajo por sí mismo, pero sus deberes como jefe del departamento ya lo tenían demasiado agobiado como para encargarse del entrenamiento de un chico que prácticamente era un novato. La experiencia de Onodera en el campo de la edición estaba limitada al área literaria, por lo que tuvo que empezar a aprender prácticamente desde cero. Mino resultó ser, por suerte para él, un maestro mejor calificado de lo que él mismo habría sido, así que su decisión no le quitaba el sueño. Lo que sí lo hacía era el increíblemente inmenso tiempo que se la pasaba pensando en Onodera.

No era solamente tenerlo a su lado todo el día, también era mantener a raya sus sentimientos por él, la incesante necesidad de hablarle, el inamovible deseo de saber si se encontraba bien y a gusto haciendo lo que hacía; pero sobretodo, su irremediable necesidad de convencerse a sí mismo de que Onodera sentía o llegaría a sentir algo por él.

Aunado a todo eso, estaba la preocupación acerca de su situación actual, que no había cambiado.

Onodera llevaba ya una semana entera trabajando en la misma oficina que él. Debido a que ya había tratado antes con muchos de los empleados de la compañía no se le había hecho difícil hacer relaciones con las otras divisiones y departamentos, y todos aceptaron de buen agrado su súbita transferencia llegando incluso a felicitarlo y a darle regalos de bienvenida. La explicación que daba a todos para no revelar nada acerca de su pasado o su presente era sencilla: trabajaba como mensajero para terminar de pagar sus estudios que se vieron truncados tras la muerte repentina de su madre y una vez los hubo concluido metió sus papeles a la compañía para que lo transfirieran. Durante toda esa semana, Masamune se dedicó a ir al cabaret cada noche apenas terminaba su trabajo, sin importar la hora que fuera, y pagaba sumas increíbles de dinero para fingir acostarse con las demás señoritas y jóvenes que laboraban ahí. No había tenido el valor de pagar por Onodera, porque temía que tenerlo tan cerca después de todo el tiempo que ya pasaban juntos en la oficina le iba causar un irremediable deseo de abrazarle, besarle y tocarle más de lo necesario.

Así pues, pasó una semana, y luego dos y tres, y Masamune y Onodera no intercambiaban palabra más que por asuntos relacionados al trabajo. El editor en jefe se convencía a sí mismo de que era mejor así, así Onodera no sentía la presión de tenerlo encima todo el día y por lo tanto sus resultados laborales eran cada vez más fructíferos. Pasado el mes ya no fue lo mismo.

Unos días antes de que Onodera cumpliera su primer mes en el departamento de edición de Emerald, Isaka hizo un llamado urgente a Masamune. Necesitaba verlo en su oficina de inmediato. Al llegar, Masamune supo que no eran precisamente buenas noticias la causa de que el presidente le hubiese mandado a llamar.

\- ¿Cómo va el aprendiz, Takano? Me refiero a Onodera-kun.

\- Es eficiente, aprende rápido y tiene potencial para volverse editor de manga. Mino me ha dicho personalmente que…

\- Sí, sí, como sea. Ahorrémonos las formalidades. El asunto es este - Masamune aceptó la silla que Isaka le ofrecía y se irguió contra el respaldo al tiempo que cruzaba los brazos sobre el pecho. - Si Mino y tú piensan que está listo, quiero detener su tiempo de capacitación ahora y ofrecerle un puesto y un sueldo base al chico.

Calmo, como siempre, Masamune asintió y dejó que Isaka terminara de hablar, porque era evidente que eso no era todo lo que tenía para decir. El presidente se removió incómodo sobre su asiento y lanzó una mirada a su asistente, quien se puso de pie como si hubiera recibido una orden insonora y salió de la oficina.

Masamune por su parte, cruzó las piernas y esperó. Tenía una ligera idea de qué iba todo el teatro que le estaba haciendo Isaka, pero para ser franco, no quería escucharlo. No quería escuchar de Isaka nada que tuviera que ver con Onodera desde la vez que había recibido la disfrazada amenaza del presidente.

_"__A menos que uno de ellos realice actividades que van en contra de la imagen de la empresa...". _Masamune había tenido ya un mes entero para repetir las palabras una por una tratando de encontrarles significado. Las había volteado, escrito, leído y releído, porque sabía que algo no estaba bien en ellas. Días después de haberlas escuchado por primera vez llegó a una conclusión que le dejó un mal sabor de boca. Isaka sabía acerca del trabajo de Onodera en el cabaret. El editor se había pasado días enteros tratando de evitar que el presidente y Onodera se encontraran. Comenzó por parecerle una idea muy tonta al principio, pero ¿qué tal si Isaka veía en él a un rival? ¿Acaso no él sabía sobre sus repetidos intentos de intimar con Onodera en el pasado? Y si sabía lo de Onodera, ¿por qué no había hecho nada para ayudarlo? ¿Podría ser posible que Isaka fuera un cliente regular del cabaret y que lo hubiera visto entrar o salir de ahí en alguna ocasión? Masamune no sabía qué pensar, y se limitó a evitar el tema y a pensar más allá de toso eso.

\- Respecto a lo que te dije la vez pasada…

\- ¿Qué cosa, señor?

\- Oh, no te hagas el tonto. He hecho rondas por tu departamento y me he encargado de que tus empleados me reporten ciertos comportamientos tuyos y del novato.

\- ¿Y?

\- Como me lo temía, tú sigues teniendo un interés en él que va más allá de lo profesional.

\- De acuerdo, sí. Lo admito, me interesa a nivel personal, casi todos en este maldito edificio lo saben, pero ¿eso qué tiene que ver con cualquier cosa?

\- Oh, pues verás, tal parece que él no ha mostrado tener ese mismo interés hacia ti. Me preocupa que ahora que será tu empleado tomes provecho de tu posición como su superior para obtener favores de él que vayan más allá de lo moralmente correcto, ¿entiendes?

\- Sabe que soy serio en el trabajo y que jamás lo mezclaría con asuntos personales.

\- Oh, no lo dudo. Es solo que he escuchado rumores por aquí y por allá acerca de conductas tuyas que son inapropiadas, Takano. No quisiera que las traspasaran la barrera de tu vida privada y se tornaran en asuntos que tengan que ver con la compañía. Créeme cuando te digo que no le haría muy buena publicidad escuchar un escándalo en estos momentos.

\- ¿Qué quiere decir?

\- Quiero decir que lo que hagas una vez sales de aquí es tu problema, pero no quiero escuchar a ninguna otra persona diciéndome que de aquí te vas cada noche a centros nocturnos de dudoso origen y objetivos, ¿queda claro?

Masamune abrió los ojos de la sorpresa, y un poco de alivio al escuchar esas últimas palabras. Tras respirar profundo se puso de pie e hizo una reverencia a Isaka.

\- Sí, señor.

Cuando regresó a su departamento, todos estaban ahí, expectantes. No sabía cómo se suponía que debía actuar en esos momentos. Se sentía un tonto por no haberse dado cuenta de que el que hacía ver mal a la compañía era él y no Onodera. Onodera quien tanto le había advertido que no regresara al cabaret, Onodera quien tanto se había molestado por sus continuas visitas, Onodera a quien ahora se las ocultaba cada noche. Pensando más a fondo en el asunto, se dio cuenta de que no solo ponía en riesgo el nombre de la empresa, eso a él le valía menos que un centavo, ponía en riesgo el trabajo nocturno de Onodera. Si ya había rumores de él mismo porque alguien lo había visto entrar o salir de ahí e incluso estos eran tan fuertes que habían llegado a oídos del presidente, significaba que en cualquier momento alguien podría poner en marcha un operativo de investigación o simplemente alguien podría ir a verificar si los rumores eran ciertos, y si eso ocurría, Onodera quedaría expuesto.

Pero ya pensaría en todo eso más adelante. Su prioridad en esos momentos era anunciar el nuevo puesto oficial del novato. Lo hizo sin demasiada ceremonia, y siempre mirándolo a los ojos y manteniendo un tono de voz calmado y serio, desde que comenzó a hablar hasta el momento en que fue su turno de acercarse y estrechar su mano para felicitarlo formalmente por su esfuerzo y sus logros.

\- Me gustaría discutir contigo ciertos asuntos acerca de tus nuevas responsabilidades si no es mucha molestia. ¿Puedes quedarte después del trabajo?

\- Yo, eh, tengo que ir a un lugar…

\- Cancélalo.

\- No, no entiendes, Takano. No puedo faltar…

Masamune comprendió que se refería al cabaret. Asintió molesto por no hacerlo desistir todavía acerca de ese asunto y le propuso algo diferente.

\- Entonces te acompañaré todo el camino hasta que llegues, si no es mucha molestia. Podemos hablar durante el trayecto.

Onodera estuvo a punto de reclamar, porque obviamente Masamune estaba insinuando que esa noche se verían de nuevo en el cabaret, pero con todos los demás viendo la escena no pudo negarse.

\- De acuerdo.

Cuando llegó la noche, Masamune cumplió su promesa. Hizo que Onodera se subiera a su automóvil y arrancó dirigiéndose en sentido contrario de donde se ubicaba el cabaret. Onodera se lo hizo saber, pero Masamune simplemente sonrió.

\- Parece como si no hubiésemos hablado así en siglos. Ah, y no te preocupes, es solo para despistar. Tomará mucho más tiempo llegar, pero estaremos ahí, te lo prometo. No quiero causarte problemas.

Onodera quiso leer entre líneas, pero evidentemente Masamune decía la verdad y no parecía tener intenciones ocultas, así que se relajó y se hundió en el asiento sintiéndose afiebrado por la distancia entre ellos. Tal como él había dicho, parecía como si no hubieran hablado en un eternidad a pesar de que se veían casi todos los días en el trabajo.

Masamune bajó la velocidad en cuanto llegaron a las afueras de la ciudad, donde planeaba tomar una ruta directa que llevaba a los barrios por donde se encontraba el cabaret, de modo que no tendría que pasar cerca del edificio de la compañía. Mientras se acercaban, su corazón comenzó a latir más deprisa. Tenía miedo de que Onodera descubriera que en realidad había faltado a su promesa y se había encontrado yendo cada noche al cabaret en busca de información sobre él y que en el proceso no había averiguado casi nada que no supiera ya. Sin embargo sí había hecho un descubrimiento. Todos y cada uno de los empleados tenían algo en común: ocultaban algo. Había hecho hasta lo imposible, e incluso debió realizar actos sexuales para que su fachada no cayera ante aquellos que no ayudaban a Onodera en el cabaret, pero todos se guardaban el secreto con recelo y hasta temor.

Era por eso que debía decirle todo a Onodera esa misma noche.

No sabía cuándo tendría otra oportunidad. Era obvio que en el trabajo no podría ser, y menos ahora que sabía que Isaka lo mantenía vigilado; pero no podía seguir arriesgando el secreto de Onodera por no tener la suficiente cautela en sus visitas de investigación al lugar donde trabajaba de noche. Lo había decidido: esa noche sería la última noche de ambos en el cabaret.

Ya no tenía nada que perder. Onodera ahora ganaba un buen sueldo, incluso mejor que el que recibía por vender su cuerpo por las noches, y lo que fuera que ocultaban los demás empleados no significaría ya nada para ninguno de los dos una vez Onodera renunciara a esa vida. Pensó en Kisa y en su anécdota de cómo había dejado atrás la misma vida de la que estaba tan determinado de liberar a Onodera y supo que al chico le iría bien. Pagaría su deuda, tendría un trabajo decente y, si las cosas marchaban bien, podrían estar juntos. Bastaba con que el chico aprendiera a agradecer lo que Masamune estaba haciendo por él, porque en el fondo el editor sentía que su amor era correspondido. Si Onodera necesitaba mudarse le ofrecería gustoso su departamento, donde no tendría que pagar renta y nunca le faltaría nada. Empezarían desde cero e incluso si no podían funcionar como pareja al principio Masamune esperaría lo que fuera necesario para que funcionara. Imaginó todo un futuro a su lado. Le callaría la boca a Isaka por ser tan metiche cuando por fin anunciara a la compañía que oficialmente salía con Onodera, y él tendría que retractarse de todos los malos deseos y de todas las veces que le dijo que el chico no sentía nada por él. Sería feliz, y él podría hacer feliz a Onodera.

Dejó que se bajara unas cuadras antes del cabaret para que no les vieran llegar juntos y fue a estacionar el automóvil unas cuadras más atrás, frente a una casa abandonada que había descubierto mientras buscaba un lugar más seguro en donde dejar su vehículo para no tener que repetir lo sucedido con el dueño del bar. Al bajar miró a sus alrededores para asegurarse por enésima vez que nadie le había seguido y caminó a paso firme y seguro. Al entrar vio a la chica de la primera noche, Ángel, en la recepción. Al verlo, la chica no pudo reprimir la preocupación en su rostro.

Masamune le preguntó qué sucedía, y ella se negó a contestar. Lágrimas salían de sus ojos a intervalos de tiempo mínimos y sus muñecas se sentían frías contra la palma de las manos de Masamune. Echó un rápido vistazo a la chica y descubrió la razón de su llanto. Enormes marcas de mordidas brillaban de color escarlata en sus muslos semidescubiertos por las medias raídas que llevaba puestas. El recorrido de varias gotas de sangre también estaba dibujado a lo largo de sus piernas y a pesar de que la tela de las medias era de color negro pudo divisar varias marcas que se asemejaban moretones.

\- ¿Quién te ha hecho esto?

La chica no podía paraba de llorar, y varios otros empleados observaban desde diferentes puntos del lugar a la chica con lástima en la mirada. Masamune se olvidó por un momento a lo que había ido. Le había tomado simpatía a la chica, en especial por ser con quien más había hablado acerca de Onodera, y una súbita rabia lo invadió de pronto. Sin embargo, mantuvo la calma y llevó uno de sus dedos a la barbilla de Ángel para acariciarla repetidamente como gesto de apoyo.

\- Cuéntame, Ángel. Si es necesario saldré ahora mismo a buscar al imbécil que te hizo esto. - Ángel negó con la cabeza.

\- Mejor - dijo ella entre sollozos - sube al ático y pártele la cabeza al cabrón en este momento, porque después de acabar conmigo ha ido por Ritsu.

Masamune le encargó a otra empleada el cuidado de Ángel y corrió hacia el ático, sin saber que ese simple acto sería el detonante de todos los problemas que se avecinaron para él y Onodera más adelante.


	10. Cómplices y enemigos

**_ARDAMOS_**

**_Capítulo 10: Cómplices y enemigos_**

Masamune nunca supo cómo lo hizo, pero había logrado subir al ático casi de un salto. Una vez adentro su visión se nubló ante la escena. Manos entrelazadas que forcejeaban entre ellas, piernas abiertas dejando sus secretos al descubierto, marcas por el cuerpo de uno de los presentes, sangre en la ropa del otro, un jarrón roto en el piso.

Actuó por pura inercia. Derribó al hombre con relativa facilidad y lo mantuvo bocabajo contra el suelo apoyando todo su peso sobre su espalda. Pelear no era precisamente su fuerte, y tampoco quería armar más jaleo del que ya había. Tras asegurarse de que el sujeto en cuestión había dejado de luchar por zafarse, dirigió su mirada preocupada hacia el chico que yacía en la cama aún en estado de asombro por lo sucedido.

Y es que todo había pasado tan rápido. El momento en que el hombre entró a la habitación, el saludo usual que Onodera le dedicaba a sus clientes, la espera que lo hacía sentir nauseabundo y asqueado consigo mismo, los primeros roces que rápidamente se convirtieron en agresiones, el jarrón que le estrelló al hombre contra el pecho para defenderse, el recuerdo de Takano Masamune que cruzaba su mente cada vez que tenía que verse con alguien y la súbita realización de que en esta ocasión lo que veía no era una imagen mental, sino el hombre en persona quien había derribado a su agresor. Y lo único que puso hacer fue observar.

Se quedó ahí, inmóvil y con solo una camisa rota que trataba de cubrir su cuerpo denudo y lastimado. Masamune notó algunas marcas de mordidas iguales a las que había visto en las piernas de Ángel minutos antes y se encolerizó aún más. Por lo menos, pensó, no estaban sangrando y al parecer la hemorragia provenía del hombre al que tenía atrapado contra la alfombra cara del piso. Hizo una señal a Onodera para que llamara a alguien, a quien fuera, porque necesitaba que alguien se encargara del sujeto mientras se aseguraba de que el chico estuviera bien. Onodera comprendió y se puso de pie. Ni siquiera le importó estar desnudo, ni esto afectó al juicio de Masamune porque lo único que él quería era saber que estaba a salvo. Cuando el chico se levantó y caminó con normalidad hacia el teléfono para llamar a la recepción comprobó que al menos físicamente estaba a salvo.

La ayuda no tardó en llegar. Un par de chicos con los que Masamune ya había tratado en las semanas pasadas llegaron deprisa y sostuvieron al hombre y lo arrastraron hacia la salida. Masamune corrió entonces hacia donde Onodera se había quedado observando la escena y no se reprimió ni un segundo más; rodeó al joven entre sus brazos y lo obligó a hundir el rostro sobre su clavícula mientras el hacía lo propio y aspiraba el aroma de su cabello lacio y castaño. Onodera no devolvió el abrazo. Permaneció inmóvil repitiendo incesantemente que se encontraba bien y que no había razón para preocuparse, pero no logró que Masamune tan siquiera debilitara su abrazo. Cuando finalmente lo hizo fue porque ya se había hastiado de no poder mirar a Onodera a los ojos durante todo ese tiempo.

Y ahí estaban los orbes esmeraldas viéndolo fijamente como si quien debiera estar preocupado por el otro fuera él y no Masamune, y Masamune solo pudo cubrirse los ojos con el dorso de la mano para evitar que Onodera viera la debilidad que sentía en esos momentos. Fue entonces que, cuando todo entre ellos se hallaba tan íntimamente conectado, llegó Ángel con las piernas vendadas y la preocupación rebosando en su bello rostro por donde el maquillaje se había corrido y unas marcas azuladas le hacían ver hinchada y adolorida.

Hizo lo mismo que Masamune al entrar, rodear a su compañero en un abrazo cálido y bombardearlo de preguntas acerca de su estado. Onodera seguía repitiendo que se encontraba a salvo y que no había nada de qué preocuparse, pero la chica, quien derramaba gruesas lágrimas y empapaba con ellas la piel de Onodera, se negaba a dejarlo ir. Más gente comenzó a llegar a la habitación y Masamune supo que era hora de retirarse. Discretamente bajó la escalerilla y se escabulló hacia la salida aprovechando el revuelo que la escena había causado en el lugar. Si alguien lo vio probablemente pensó que acababa de salir de alguna de las otras habitaciones, así que no habría problema alguno.

Caminó calle abajo con los puños cerrados preguntándose qué habría pasado de no haber acompañado a Onodera y se odió a sí mismo por no haber sido él quien se encargara del maldito pervertido que le había tratado de dañar de esa forma. A unas cuantas cuadras de donde había estacionado su automóvil se dio cuenta de que había olvidado su abrigo en el cabaret y pensó en regresar a buscarlo, pero luego recordó que no tenía nada de valor en los bolsillos y se convenció de que no valía la pena volver por él mientras las cosas estuvieran tan ajetreadas porque no quería causar más inconvenientes de los que ya había causado. Con estos pensamientos en mente apresuró el paso para llegar a su vehículo, hasta que una voz conocida hizo que una extraña corriente eléctrica recorriera su espina dorsal entera.

\- ¡Takano-san!

Su cerebro le decía que no debía voltear, pero su cuerpo lo hizo inconscientemente. Ahí, a una cuadra de distancia y corriendo hacia él estaba su subordinado con los brazos alzados tratando de llamar su atención. A Masamune se le antojó tentadora la idea de no hacerle caso y huir del lugar, después de todo no le debía explicaciones a nadie y mucho menos a él, pero una parte de sí mismo sabía que de cualquier forma tendría que enfrentarlo tras lo sucedido.

\- Kisa, buenas noches.

El chico, que ya estaba cerca de rebasar la línea de los treinta años, jadeaba pesadamente tratando de recuperar el aliento perdido durante su carrera para llegar con Masamune. A falta de aliento, susurró como pudo una respuesta y luego continuó tratando de recuperar el ritmo normal de su respiración.

\- ¡Qué bueno que te encontré! – exclamó por fin cuando pudo hablar normalmente. – Necesito hablar contigo.

\- No creo que sea momento adecuado para darle vueltas al asunto, así que escúpelo.

\- Ah, lo siento. No en realidad… ¡Ah! ¡No sé ni por qué me estoy disculpando!

Masamune sintió un escalofrío debido al clima frío de la noche y recordó que no llevaba su abrigo puesto. Al fijarse bien, notó que Kisa también temblaba un poco y le ofreció el asiento de copiloto de su automóvil y la calefacción del mismo para reducir el frío que sentían. Kisa asintió y entró algo apenado al vehículo mientras tallaba sus manos una contra la otra en busca de algo de calor. Tras agradecerle sus atenciones al editor en jefe pudo calmarse un poco y comenzar a hablar.

\- Había escuchado rumores, pero no creí que fueran ciertos.

\- Y aun así viniste a comprobarlos.

\- No, no, no es lo que crees. Bueno en parte lo es. Es que un amigo de otro departamento me comentó sobre lo que había escuchado de ti. "Tu jefe anda vendiendo su culo por las noches". – Kisa imitó la voz de la persona en cuestión en tono cómico – Claro que no le creí nada, al menos hasta que mencionó el lugar en donde supuestamente te andabas prostituyendo.

Masamune no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada al escuchar lo que Kisa acababa de decir. Kisa detuvo su relato y miró confundido a su jefe, esperando a que este recobrar la compostura y volviera a actuar como antes.

\- Sí, es lo que creí. Bueno, la cosa es que no pude evitar sentirme un poco culpable porque a fin de cuentas quien te habló de este lugar fui yo, así que me siento en parte responsable de, pues, lo que sea que hagas ahí.

El editor en jefe encendió un cigarrillo y le ofreció uno a su subordinado, quien lo rechazó con educación. Sin insistir guardó la cajetilla en su bolsillo trasero del pantalón y llevó la mano a la palanca de velocidades del auto.

\- Hablemos en un lugar menos público, o de camino a donde tú vivas. Te llevaré hasta ahí, no te preocupes.

\- Ah, no gracias. Él se molestaría un poco si me viera llegar a casa con otro hombre…

\- ¿Acaso es muy posesivo? ¿No puedes explicarle que soy tu jefe?

\- Ah, bueno… No es que lo sea, pero acabamos de resolver unos problemas entre nosotros y no quiero hacer nada que pueda parecer sospechoso.

\- Entiendo, entonces déjame por lo menos acercarte a donde sea que vivas. Por el camino te explicaré qué hago en el cabaret. Imagino que eso es lo que originalmente querías escuchar.

Kisa se acomodó más en el asiento y se puso el cinturón de seguridad. Masamune arrancó y comenzó a seguir indicaciones y a hablarle a Kisa acerca de Onodera. Kisa Shouta siempre había sido un empleado confiable y directo. Su honestidad había causado un muy buen impacto en Masamune, así como también lo recatado y misterioso que era cuando se trataba de hablar de su vida personal o de la del resto del mundo; por lo tanto, Masamune tomó una gran bocanada de aire y se lo contó casi todo a Kisa. Desde su primer visita al cabaret y sus intenciones, hasta la noche que estaba transcurriendo y el incidente con el sujeto sospechoso. Le habló de Onodera, pero omitió todos los detalles personales que sabía más por temor a que Onodera no quisiera compartirlos que a que Kisa los divulgara. Y antes que todo lo hizo porque se sentía bien ser escuchado y obtener una perspectiva diferente de las situación.

\- Vaya, el novato está en una situación algo complicada, ¿no? – dijo Kisa cuando por fin Masamune se detuvo para dejarlo bajar. – Si necesitas ayuda o información cuenta conmigo.

\- Lo haré, gracias.

\- ¡Ah! Y una última cosa, Takano. No te desanimes. Lo que tenga que suceder sucederá, y estoy seguro de que él siente algo por ti, así que no pierdas la esperanza. ¡Nos vemos!

Masamune miró a su empleado alejarse corriendo y él dio la media vuelta y se dirigió a su departamento. Su mente se hallaba más despejada, pero necesitaba con urgencia un baño y una aspirina para ayudarse a dormir bien esa noche. Luego del baño se dirigió a la cocina y miró el reloj. Eran las doce en punto de la noche. Luego de acabarse el agua con la que se había facilitado la aspirina, Masamune se dio la media vuelta para regresar a su dormitorio, hasta que un sonido lo detuvo. Era el timbre de su puerta.

Por la hora que era se imaginó que sería algún vecino que venía a quejarse del ruido o de las luces encendidas en su departamento, así que suspiró y se preparó para enfrentar a quien fuera. A quien fuera menos a quien estaba parado frente a su puerta con su abrigo entre los brazos.

\- Bu…buenas noches.

\- Buenas noches.

Masamune quitó el seguro y dejó a Onodera pasar. Estaba sorprendido porque el chico recordaba su dirección aunque solo había estado ahí una vez, pero también se sentía feliz por ello. Consciente de quién era, se dio cuenta de que al salir de bañarse no se había puesto una camisa y llevaba todo el torso descubierto. Disculpándose fue a ponerse algo y regresó a lado de Onodera, que lo esperaba sentado en una silla de la cocina.

\- ¿Vienes a devolver eso? – Masamune señaló el abrigo y Onodera asintió y se lo entregó. Su nerviosismo era evidente, pero la razón detrás de él no. - ¿Pasa algo?

\- Gracias.

Masamune no comprendió el agradecimiento de Onodera hasta que este se quitó la bufanda y dejó al descubierto algunas marcas de mordidas que tenía en el cuello. Onodera se puso de pie, se acercó a él y repitió el agradecimiento mientras hacía una reverencia.

\- ¡Muchas gracias por lo que has hecho!

El editor en jefe estiró el brazo izquierdo y tomó la mano derecha de Onodera. La sintió cálida y temblorosa, resultado de la vergüenza que seguramente sentía en esos momentos y de toda la fuerza y preparación que debió necesitar para pronunciar tan simples palabras.

\- No fue nada.

Onodera cayó de rodillas al suelo y comenzó a sollozar. Masamune no pudo reprimirse tampoco al verlo así, y le abrazó como jamás lo había hecho antes. Dejó que Onodera llorara hasta saciarse y quedarse sin lágrimas y no lo soltó hasta que el chico le pidió que lo hiciera, y cuando lo hizo su mundo entero se vino abajo cuando sintió el cálido aliento del otro rozando sus labios y su tímida lengua entrando en contacto con el interior de su boca.

Se besaron varias veces por varios minutos aferrándose a la ropa del otro como si todo fuese una ilusión que podría acabar si se apartaban. Enredaron sus dedos en el cabello ajeno tratando de profundizar cada beso como si quisieran recuperar el tiempo perdido desde su reencuentro y Masamune repitió incansablemente cuanto lo quería cada vez que se retiraba en busca de aliento para poder seguir besándolo.

Pero no pasó a más. Onodera se durmió en brazos de Masamune y fue llevado por él a la cama y cubierto con una sábana y despedido con un tierno beso en la frente. Masamune deseó haber podido hacer más para borrar el horrible recuerdo que Onodera tenía de esa noche, pero se reprimió a pesar de arder en deseo de poder limpiar con su propio cuerpo y sus propias manos cualquier marca o rastro que el otro, o que los otros antes de ese, pudieron haber dejado sobre su adorado Ritsu.

Se mantuvo en vela abrazado a él hasta muy entrada la noche. Onodera se removió y abrió los ojos en un momento y se levantó para ir al baño. Masamune temió que fuera una excusa para escapar, pero para su sorpresa regresó con el rostro y las manos mojadas y se metió de nuevo entra las sábanas para acurrucarse a su lado. Entonces, y solo entonces, cuando estuvo seguro de que lo que tenía enfrente no era una ilusión y de que Onodera no pensaba irse de su lado, pudo conciliar el sueño.

Al despertar horas más tarde lo hizo como si fuera la primera vez que en realidad despertaba. Se sentía cansado, pero renovado de una manera que no podía describir. Que Onodera se levantara después de él y rechistara porque lo saludara con un fugaz beso en los labios, pero no se apartara para esquivarlo, lo puso de mejor humor todavía. Le propuso desayunar juntos, y a pesar de las negativas de Onodera logró su objetivo. No se separó de él en todo el día, ni siquiera cuando debieron partir para llegar al trabajo.

Llamaron la atención de muchos ojos al llegar juntos al edificio. Era bastante obvio lo que ocurría, y sin embargo, Onodera se esforzaba por tratar de actuar como siempre lo hacía, indiferente. Cuando llegaron a su departamento cada quien ocupó su lugar y se puso a trabajar. Masamune no dijo nada después, pero logró divisar que Onodera le observaba de reojo mientras revisaba manuscritos o mientras hablaba por teléfono y esto aumentó su ego de forma inconsciente.

Kisa decidió llegar tarde ese día, pero al llegar supo que algo había sucedido. Sin decir nada saludó a todos y le lanzó una mirada cómplice a su jefe que fue contestada con un fuerte regaño acerca de la puntualidad. El editor se puso a trabajar y no mencionó nada del asunto, pero se la pasó observando a Onodera más que de costumbre.

Los problemas comenzaron cuando el día laboral casi terminó y Onodera se disculpó porque tenía que salir más temprano ese día. Sin dar explicaciones a nadie se dio la media vuelta y salió del departamento. Kisa se preocupó un poco y sospechó lo mismo que Masamune. Onodera iba al cabaret.

Masamune no podía simplemente dejar el trabajo como estaba, pero confiaba en que por lo menos tendría tiempo suficiente como para alcanzar a Onodera en la estación del tren si se apresuraba y salía en su auto a buscarlo. Y así lo hizo.

Lo alcanzó apenas unas cuadras antes de donde Onodera debía dar vuelta para llegar a su destino. Al verlo llegar, el chico apresuró el paso, pero Masamune abrió la ventana del auto y con sarcasmo le anunció que no había forma en que pudiera ganarle a pie. Onodera se detuvo y con la cabeza baja pidió una disculpa.

\- Sube. Necesitamos hablar de esto. – Masamune señaló en dirección al cabaret.

\- No puedo simplemente dejarlo, y preferiría que dejarás de tratar que lo hiciera.

\- No tienes que hacerlo. Ahora tienes un trabajo estable y…

\- Te equivocas. TENGO que hacerlo. No hay más opción.

\- Si tan solo me explicaras por qué…

\- No quiero hacerlo. No ahora.

\- Entonces, ¿qué? ¿Seguirás viniendo cada noche para acostarte con tipos diferentes cada vez y luego regresarás conmigo y me besarás con esos labios que ellos ya corrompieron a su gusto? ¿Me dejarás tus sobras?

\- No entiendes.

\- ¡Claro que no entiendo! ¡Porque tú no me lo dices! ¡No podemos seguir con lo mismo ahora que estamos como estamos, Onodera!

Masamune se bajó del automóvil y sin importarle quién estuviera mirando levantó a Onodera en el aire y lo obligó a asirse de él mientras lo llevaba al interior de su automóvil. El chico no forcejeó. Se dejó llevar porque sabía que no ganaba nada resistiéndose. Nunca ganó nada resistiéndose a Masamune, ni antes, ni ahora.

\- Te llevaré ahí ahora mismo, y quiero que les digas que ya no regresarás. No después de lo de anoche. No después de que por fin estás conmigo. Si tienes algún problema yo hablaré con ellos.

\- No, está bien. Lo haré yo solo. Pero tomará su tiempo. Necesito recoger mis cosas y firmar mi renuncia y otras cosas. ¿Esperarías por mí?

\- Lo he hecho todo este tiempo, creo que una hora más no me matará, Onodera.

Onodera partió tras recibir un beso de despedida en la mejilla. El calor que ahora emanaba del contacto lo hacía sentir más positivo, pero también más culpable, porque acababa de mentirle al hombre que lo había salvado de tantas cosas terribles. Decidió que lo haría, se iría de ese lugar, pero no esa noche. Aún quedaban cosas por resolver y promesas que cumplir. Sin volver la vista atrás entró al cabaret y anunció su llegada. Ángel le esperaba en la recepción aliviada de ver que estaba en buen estado, y Onodera se alegró de que si bien a ella no le habían otorgado permiso para faltar y recuperarse de sus heridas, por lo menos la habían relevado de sus labores de dama de compañía. Ahora solo quedaba una cosa por hacer. Ángel le dio la bendición de siempre, un beso en la frente para la buena suerte, y luego lo dejó ir. Onodera vio a Ann, que por suerte no había estado el día anterior en el lugar, arreglando la cama de una de las habitaciones. Pasó con cautela para que no lo viera, porque seguramente ya alguien le habría contado lo sucedido y si se la encontraba no dejaría de hacerle preguntas acerca de su bienestar.

Una vez superado ese último obstáculo solo quedaba llegar y subir al ático, en donde Fumio lo esperaba con las piernas seductoramente abiertas y un látigo en la mano como selección para esa noche. Onodera tragó saliva, porque las marcas serían más difíciles de esconder y explicar a Masamune, pero no se echó para atrás. Cerró la trampilla detrás de sí y comenzó a desnudarse para la mujer.

Exactamente unas dos horas más tarde salió del ático y se dirigió a la cocina por un vaso de agua. Le dolían las piernas y la espalda, pero lograba caminar de modo que se veía natural. Regresó a la recepción para anunciarle a Ángel que ya se iba y al llegar se encontró con ella platicando animada con Masamune.

Un fuerte sentimiento le oprimió el pecho. Culpa. Sabía lo que acababa de hacer y todavía tenía el descaro de ir y plantarse frente a él para seguirle mintiendo, pero tal vez era lo mejor. La verdad era demasiado dura y difícil de enfrentar, y no quería entrometerlo más.

Entonces una voz seductora de mujer llegó a sus oídos desde el pasillo por el cual él acababa de llegar y sintió que todo a su alrededor se desplomaba, y que la mentira era destruida tan rápidamente como fue formada.

\- Caballero, buenas noches. ¿Ha venido por otro servicio?

\- No exactamente – Masamune sonrió a la mujer de quien no sospechaba nada – he venido por él.

\- Vaya, buena elección. Creo que ya está listo para otra ronda, ¿no es así Ritsu?

Los ojos de Masamune se enfocaron en el chico que ahora desviaba la mirada al suelo. Ángel sintió la tensión formarse en el ambiente y trató de tranquilizar a Masamune acariciándole el brazo con ternura, pero no logró el efecto que quería.

\- Pensándolo mejor, creo que regresaré otro día. Se le ve muy cansado y prefiero que esté en buenas condiciones cuando venga. Hasta entonces.

\- Regrese cuando quiera, caballero.

Onodera quería gritar su nombre y explicarle todo en ese momento, pero no fue capaz. Se limitó a verlo alejarse mientras repetía la frase usual de despedida y reprimía las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos. Lo que menos quería era herir a Masamune, y eso era lo único que había logrado.

Mientras Masamune se alejaba y Onodera se concentraba en permanecer calmo, Fumio observaba la escena con curiosidad y entonces algo dentro de ella hizo chispa.

\- Ángel, querida. Nunca me dijiste quién fue el hombre que tan amablemente hizo el favor de ayudar anoche a nuestro pequeño tesoro.

Onodera tembló. Era demasiado tarde para detener lo que irremediablemente estaba destinado a suceder.

\- Oh, fue ese hombre que acaba de salir.

\- Ya veo. Parece ser que ha tomado cierta fijación por nuestro Ritsu, ¿no te parece?

Ángel se llevó las manos a la boca por puro reflejo al darse cuenta de que lo que acababa de decir había sellado la sentencia de Onodera, y quizás también la de Masamune. Fumio simplemente observó con una sádica sonrisa en el rostro a su joven estrella desmoronarse ante sus ojos.

* * *

Bien, no voy a mentir, espero mucho odio por este capítulo... Porque admitámoslo, soy horrible. No se preocupen, esto tendrá un final feliz... probablemente... en el futuro... ¡Muajaja! Pero ya en serio, gracias a todos aquellos que siempre dejan reviews, sus comentarios me ayudan mucho a pensar en ideas para el fic y sobretodo me motivan a seguirlo.

Respecto al capítulo... espero haber causado la impresión que esperaba. Y no, no hubo lemon/smut o no sé cómo se le llame ahora, lo siento si pensaron que habría TuT quizás más adelante si ustedes lo piden. Ya está tomando más forma esto~ ¡Yey! He intentado desarrollar la relación entre Masamune y Ritsu lo mejor que he podido sin comprometer la trama, pero no sé si esta vez me haya precipitado demasiado o algo así... solo sé que el final era necesario y que me gustó como me quedó en general ^^u Ya me dirán ustedes qué píensan. ¡Gracias por leer hasta aquí!

~Hitomi G.


End file.
